


Less Paper More Whiskey

by Piratepizazz1123



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Make whiskey not war, mockumentary
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:41:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 35,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23694817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piratepizazz1123/pseuds/Piratepizazz1123
Summary: Wynonna & Waverly run a distillery company, partnering with a film crew to promote their new product in an ever-changing atmosphere. As the cameras follow their rag tag crew, it’s hard to know who's working hard or hardly working. If you're familiar with the American version of 'The Office', this is a a slight AU in that direction.
Relationships: Jeremy Chetri/Robin, Rosita Bustillos/Nicole Haught, Waverly Earp & Wynonna Earp, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, Wynonna Earp & Nicole Haught, Wynonna Earp/Doc Holliday, Xavier Dolls/Wynonna Earp
Comments: 9
Kudos: 52





	1. Whiskey Soaked & Reckless

The crew sets up as the wild-haired brunette fiddles with the mic they hid beneath her leather jacket. “I’m just here for the donuts, remember?” she grumbles.

“Hush, this is our last chance. We don’t want to be forced into selling to someone like Firehouse Brewing Company, right? Their ‘Goo IPA’ couldn’t stay on the shelves long enough last season” the calm sister states plainly. Moving through the office in a short skirt and red blouse, Waverly makes an effort to organize the noise strewn throughout. There are toys covering the desk, files pulled and never returned, drawers left open, and somewhat inappropriate posters, considering the office belongs to the owner of a company, lining the room; she glances toward the “Fresh out of fucks” poster right behind her desk.

Wynonna rolls her eyes at the mention of the arrogant “firefighters”, keen on strutting about with holstered foam axes, promoting at the local liquor supply chains. “Ugh, Shorty would roll in his grave. Ya know, I think they actually believe they can fight fires. Well, where were they when Doc got bested by the toaster oven, huh?”

Waverly chuckles lovingly at Wynonna. They had come so far. Years ago, they were practically strangers.

***

_When Wynonna came back for the funeral, Gus sought her out before she could enter the bar. “You’re as broken as they come,” offering no patience for the prodigal’s return. Waverly, who followed her aunt out, was outraged. She idolized her older sister. When they were younger and the entire town of Purgatory ostracized Wynonna, Waverly only saw the sister that loved her as best she could and included her unlike the rest of her family; even Mama who coined her ‘little angel’ left without saying goodbye._

_Before Wynonna could say or do anything, Waverly protested, “That’s not fair Gus! Curtis would have wanted her here. She is family and this is her home.”_

_Gus shook her head, not accepting the words even before they left Waverly’s mouth. “Girl, she isn’t doing anyone any favors coming back here. Where that girl goes, trouble follows. The ones around her are the ones that suffer, left to pick up the pieces.”_

_“Listen, Waverly, you are better off without me. I’m a fuckup. I don’t belong here.” Wynonna whispered softly, for once trying to deescalate a situation._

_Tears fell, and fists formed at her sides, “No. That’s what you’ve been told, and that is not true. I want you here. You’re my family, you’re my home. I’m not letting you run away leaving me behind again.”_

_“Babygirl, it’s not me leaving you. I’m protecting you; you deserve better. I can agree with Gus on that.” Gus nodded with a sigh of relief. “Listen, Gus, I only wanted to say goodbye to Curtis one last time. I’m out of here on the next bus.”_

_“Thank you, Wynonna. Here, from Curtis and me” she handed her an envelope with cash. “Take care of yourself, I’m sorry for what it’s worth.” Gus walked away, leaving the sisters be._

_As she wiped her cheeks to catch the traitorous tears, Waverly looked over to her sister. Wynonna scuffed her boots against the gravel, eyes locked on the ground. They stood a few feet away from each other, both unsure of what to do in the situation. “Well,” Wynonna threw her thumb over her shoulder, “I should head out.” When she saw her sister’s eyes filled further, she extended her arms in a foreign offering of comfort._

_Waverly crumpled into her sister’s embrace. “Fine, but I’m coming with,” she spoke simply into Wynonna’s shoulder._

***

Today, they were launching their biggest marketing ploy yet.

One of the camera men approaches Wynonna, “I think we’re all set.”

She huffs, takes her feet off the desk, and stands up. “How does this work exactly?” she asks, straightening out her jacket.

“We’re all set up to follow you and your staff; looking to get a picture of operations from the ground up so to speak,” the tall, dark, muscular camera man suggested in a steady voice.

Wynonna admires his fitted shirt and his arms carrying the equipment. “Well you can boom my operator any day” Wynonna smirks at the man. “Does Waverly have your contact info?”

“She does” he responds, “and no.” he reneges quickly. He gestures to the rest of the crew to mobilize, worrying as to what kind of entrepreneur they’ll be filming.

As they gather their equipment, the boom operator whispers, “That’s Dolls. I’m Jeremy” extending his hand with the biggest smile. She chuckled at his eagerness.

“Dolls, huh? Almost as great a name as Haught sauce over there”, she nods to the red head. “Guess parents really don’t love their kids, huh?” she muses out loud, ignoring the offered hand. “C’mon, I’ll give you guys the tour.”

They walk over to Waverly’s desk as she stands to greet them, “Hi I’m Waverly, Wynonna’s sister – “

“She’s the brains behind the operation. Wakes me up for the really important meetings, and buys the best powdered donuts.” Wynonna snaps off with a smirk. Even though she feels like a monkey on parade, Waverly deserves this. They’ve put everything into this place, and Waverly grew attached. Well to the people, but the place held the people. Tomato, potato.

“Despite the mini pool table on her desk, she actually is the driving force around here; no one understands Whiskey better.” Waverly transitions the conversation seamlessly. “We are thrilled to have you guys here and excited to show off what our company has to offer. We can’t wait to release our new line.” Always ready with a smile, ever the charmer, knowing exactly where the camera is at all times.

Wynonna winks and spins on her heel, “Couldn’t have said it better myself. Sometimes I’ll start a sentence, and I don’t even know where it’s going. I just hope I find it along the way. Like clothes after a fun night” she wiggles her eyebrows, looking at Dolls.

Leaving Waverly’s desk, Dolls surveys his new subjects coming into view; one in a fur coat that had him questioning the fella’s circulation. “And here’s our sales team. Nicole’s the new kid, but Bobo’s been here since we started. Don’t mind the coat, he could sell a barrel of whiskey to a drowning nun.”

Jeremy stares at Wynonna with scrunched up eyebrows, “...couldn’t the nun just float on the barrel?”

“Negative. That’d be ridiculous.” states Bobo, defending his boss. Nicole chuckles and shakes her head. “Damnit, Nicole! Show some respect.”

“Chill Bobo, Nicole is my best friend.” Wynonna eases the tension.

Nicole, in a light blue button up with her sleeves rolled just below the elbow, stares wide-eyed at the camera; ‘Best friends’ status was news to her. Maybe that was the cause for all of the name calling. “Hi yes, I’ve been here a few months now. Bobo and I generate the sales to keep the inventory moving out, partnering with local businesses; though we’re hoping to expand. Wynonna & Waverly have created something really special; it’s hard not to get caught in that spark.” She looks up catching Waverly quickly averting her eyes back to her screen; both smiling like idiots.

Dolls and his magic lens, catches their interaction with ease. He wonders if Wynonna is aware or not. They make their way over to the last individual in the office, past the sales department, in the corner. With boots propped up on the desk, similar to Wynonna’s earlier, and a hat concealing their face as they sleep. “Doc!” she knocks his boots off the desk, startling him awake. “Rise and shine cowboy.” She turns to the camera. “This is the temp, errand runner, whatever you needer guy.”

“I am John Henry, though most do call me Doc.” He tips his hat, acknowledging the two men. “I help where I am needed.”

“A man of few words, that tongue though…” she smirks to the camera as she takes the tour elsewhere.

***

_“Your call cowboy,” Wynonna hollered._

_“Doc is just fine, Wynonna” he said as he folded his hand._

_“Yessss” Waverly grabbed the loot, five licorice sticks and a handful of Mike and Ikes._

_“Congratulations Little Earp,” he smiled fondly, watching Wynonna. “Well, I think I shall call it a night, thank you ladies.” He tips his hat and makes his way back to his car._

_“I like him!” Waverly noted, “Do you think he’s related to the real Doc Holliday??” her eyes shone bright with wonder._

_Wynonna cackled, “No way! In his dreams!”_

_That night Wynonna woke up in a sweat, “Ew god, why is it so hot?!” she whispered. Clambering down from her bunk with as much grace as an elephant, she headed toward the door. Looking back at Waverly still sound asleep cocooned in seven blankets. Rolling her eyes, she slides the compartment door open in search of someone to resolve the A.C. debacle. Striding out into the next car, she finds an attendant, “Hey, what’s up with the heat wave?”_

_“I’m sorry ma’am, we temporarily lost power and our air conditioning went out. Our maintenance crew is working on getting it up and running.”_

_“Boo. Alright, can I get a drink then?”_

_“Make it two,” Doc appeared annoyed with the heat as well, though with a wink to spare. “Waverly is passed out, not sure how she can sleep in this,” she chuckled as they both took a seat in a booth. Soon after, the night moved into a heated game of strip poker in Doc’s room, surprising no one honestly._

***

Leading them down to the distillery, Wynonna walks them past the main production equipment, toward their head engineer; a skinny woman with caramel skin, and goggles for days. “Rosita, Bobita, Fannanafanafofita, whasssuppp?” Wynonna shouts loud enough to disturb the barrels.

Rolling her eyes, but not glancing up, Rosita continues noting figures on clipboard, taking samples from various batches of soaked grain. Without missing a beat, she counters, “Wynonna, you know my process is seamless, only if you stay out of my way.” She nods to the camera crew studying their interaction, “I am testing out different levels and how the sugars react during the malting process.”

“Listen, Willy Wonka, flaunt it. ‘Peacemaker 77’ is so smooth it buys you dinner beforehand.” Wynonna nudges excitedly. “Rosita, puts all the other nerds to shame.”

***

_Making their way to a bar, of course, they sat down and ordered a couple of drinks. Waverly needed to get on Wynonna’s level, per the elder and wiser Earp. “Up for a game of pool?” Wynonna whispered, nodding toward the dick suits near the table in the corner._

_“Absolutely,” Waverly responds with no hesitation and drains her whiskey._

_Back at the bar after they ran the table, Wynonna orders a celebration round, feeling her pockets weigh more than at the start of their friendly wager. “Hey, could we get a couple of whiskeys?”_

_The bartender nods, her tight ponytail following suit. “Here ya go, on the house. I always appreciate when someone puts those boys to shame.”_

_Wynonna nods her thanks, “Fuck, this is good, what is this?”_

_The woman grins, “It’s my own. I dabble.”_

_“It is really amazing, thank you.” Waverly smiles._

_Picking up her jaw off the floor, Wynonna mutters, “You should dabble more often, I would buy that in bulk.”_

_“I actually do it for fun, I’m working on my PhD in biochemistry, this is just a side gig. I’m Rosita.”_

_They talked way past last call with the sassy chemist. Trading stories, they learned how she took odd jobs with ease; perhaps sometimes with less than reputable objectives. Both Earps were impressed; making her way through the doctorate program._

_“If you ever need anyone to sample more product, you know who to call” Wynonna chuckled at her own humor._

***

“She’s not entirely wrong,” Rosita admits with a small smile, glad to be appreciated, but ready for them to leave.

As Rosita is looking to shake her audience, a large, blonde buffoon clomps over to the group. “Hello ladies. And dudes. What’s going on?” He throws a douchey nod, flocking his feathers toward the other men as he slings his arm clumsily over Rosita’s shoulders, clashing against her pristine lab coat.

“Shouldn’t you be out with the others?” Wynonna wonders.

The tactless goon shoves his hand toward Dolls first, and then Jeremy. Both stare at him with their hands full, waiting, hoping he pieces together the issue in his greeting. After a moment, he drops his hand. “I’m Champ, guess my sister-in-law-to-be didn’t remember her manners this morning. I deliver the goods.”

“Some days go better than others, right Champ?” scowls Wynonna.

He crosses his arms, “In my defense, the GPS said turn right—”

“Didn’t mean right into the pond” she shakes her head.

Wynonna turns to escort Dolls and Jeremy back to the offices upstairs, hoping to pass things off to Waverly for a bit. This is more her speed anyways.

“That dude is engaged to Waverly?!” Jeremy squeals as he questions all he thought he knew. Dolls had the sense to keep his mouth shut.

“Long story that starts and ends with me questioning my sister’s taste. Three-year long engagement, so not holding my breath,” she mutters.

***

_After Wynonna accepted Waverly’s terms, the littlest Earp went home to pack her bags, bringing only the essentials; Wynonna felt the “essentials” included more books than necessary. The sisters purchased a pair of tickets for the first bus out of Purgatory with the guilt money from Gus. “Yay!! I cannot wait to finally leave this town. We can go to museums, and explore national parks, and historical landmarks.” She gasps, “Can we see the ocean?!” Waverly clapped her hands together bouncing in her seat, making Wynonna smile and grimace._

_Wynonna wanted to appease her sister; they had lost time to make up for. It would take some getting used to though, she was used to flying solo. Just so much excitement in that little jumping bean. “Sure, Waves.” As they set off, Shorty remained their connection to the sleepy town, checking in here and there while they blasted the country with that Earp sparkle._

_First destination per Waverly’s itinerary, color coded with tabs, was the Pacific coast. “CalifornI- A here we come” Wynona slipped her sunglasses on, with a flask of whiskey hidden within her towel._

_Waverly skipped ahead dragging Wynonna behind her when they pulled up to the beach. “Eeeee!” Waverly dropped her bags at Wynonna’s feet and ran ahead to the shore to sink her toes into the wet sand. “Wynonna, get your butt over here!!” she hollered with impatience as the waves beckoned her further out._

_“Alright alright, one sec” as she bent down and grabbed a helmet fashioned with stainless steel tumblers on the side, filling each from her flask before placing it on her head. Straw at the ready she went to meet Waverly in the ankle-deep ocean._

_Can you lovingly roll your eyes? If so, Waverly did before she gave in and bent in half with laughter, “Seriously, where did you get that?!”_

_“Oh, I don’t go anywhere without this.”_

_Waverly couldn’t believe she was in the ocean, with her sister letting her drag her along. They spent the day there, eating on the pier, and laying out in the sun. Wynonna left a shade redder than upon her arrival, while Waverly somehow grew more tan, and her hair two shades lighter. “I told you to apply more sunscreen,” Waverly nagged._

_“The sun hates me.” Wynonna pouts._

_~~~_

_“I’ve never been on a train,” Waverly stared open-mouthed at the vessel, with her pack slung on her shoulder._

_Wynonna smiled, ruffling her head as she walked past. “C,mon Waves, you gotta pick your bunk. I mean, I get the top, but you can pretend to pick. It’s a rite of passage.”_

_~~~_

_When they reached their layover in San Antonio, Waverly begged to head to the Alamo. “Fine, only if we can head to the Riverwalk after and get some food; that train food is something else.”_

_Wynonna grimaced. “Also, how do you feel about karaoke?”_

_“I don’t give a damn ‘bout my reputation” Wynonna screamed into the mic enjoying the reception from the crowd. Halfway through her rendition her eyes connected with a rugged cowboy, winking and tipping his hat. As she finished up and flipped off the crowd, she made her way back to her sister. “Hey, you decide on a song yet?”_

_“I think I’m going to try Cyndi Lauper. Want to go up with me?” Waverly asked doubtfully._

_“You go ahead Babygirl; I’ll be your cheering section though” she nudged her toward the stage._

_Waverly handed her paper to the jockey, while he queued up the song._

_When the music began, Waverly locked eyes with her sister, wringing her hands around the mic. Timidly she starts, “I come home in the morning light, my mother says “When you gonna live your life right?”” Wynonna nodded with what she hoped was encouragement. Waverly took comfort in the familiar face, in the silent room with bated breath. Growing confident as the lyrics progressed the bar ate it up; of course, they loved it and her. Beaming as she left the stage with a small wave._

_Wynonna swallowed her in a hug. “You’re a natural Waves! Ready to head back to the station?”_

_~~~_

_Finally making it to the windy city, Waverly was enamored. “Wynonna, they have boat tours discussing the architecture within the city!”_

_“Do you think they’ll allow my hat aboard?” Wynonna asked. Compromising with Wynonna, offering her fanny pack as safe harbor for her flask and finding a seat toward the back, the girls saw the sky line in all its glory. Wynonna had to admit it was impressive._

_~~~_

_There was of course that one stop in Boston, and Wynonna still isn’t sure of all the details. They had an argument over, who can remember now, and called it a night. They pulled into an average hotel, not worried about bed bugs, but no continental breakfast if that is what you’re thinking. Wynonna for once didn’t search out the nearest bar, mainly because Waverly demanded the car for the night; the car they won in Rosita’s bar. This left her no choice but to retreat to the room; at least she was too tired to look for any sort of fun that evening._

_The next morning when Wynonna stirred the clock read 10:00 in the morning. “What the hell” she grumbled, “why didn’t Waverly wake me up?” She looked over at the bed, which was still made from the night before and Waverly’s bag looked untouched; she was a Brainiac, not a neat freak. “She didn’t make it back last night, shit!” Scrambling to her phone, she saw no messages or missed calls. Panic for her baby sister in an unfamiliar city crept in and took hold. Calling her repeatedly, yet every attempt ending with the same outcome, no answer. No texts fumbling through at this point either._

_She ran down to the front desk, hollering and making a scene, testing their memories and patience with questions of Waverly’s possible return, “Check the cameras for fuck sakes if you don’t “remember”” she air quoted to the frightened front desk clerk. Just as she was about to use extra colors in her rant, Waverly stumbled into the lobby with a look of bliss, that turned straight to horror at the sight in front of her._

_“Oh no, Wynonna, stop. Please” she begged embarrassed for her sister’s actions._

_“Where the hell have you been?!”, she demanded as Waverly apologized to the staff and dragged her sister back to the room. They both flopped down onto the bed. Wynonna, clenching with frustration “I called you roughly a million times.”_

_Waverly began laughing at the backwards situation; Wynonna worried while Waverly was M.I.A. Suddenly, Waverly sobering, shot up sifting through her purse, “No no no no no, this can’t be honestly happening,” she hissed._

_“What can’t be happening??”, impatiently Wynonna rose trying to be of some help for a problem she didn’t understand._

_“My phoonneee” Waverly whined, “It’s not here. And…and I have no way of tracking it down.”_

_Wynonna cocked her head to the side, not really understanding the issue, they could just pick up another one surely, easy-peasey. “Hey, it’s ok, we can grab a new one today before we leave,” Wynonna tried to console her sister, who’d never been extremely attached to the phone before._

_Waverly paused solemnly, “You’re right Wy, just a phone,” as she attempted to shrug it off._

_“What did you end up doing last night anyways?” Wynonna asked._

_Sighing, with a faraway look, “Just got lost in the city, enjoyed a tour and some sights. I just lost track of the time. I’m sorry I worried you.”_

_Wynonna started chuckling, “Honestly I probably deserved it after yesterday.” All was forgotten in Boston as they continued on their Earptastic adventures._

_***_

_About a month later into their travels, they received the devastating call from Sheriff Nedley. Shorty had had an accident with a loose tap, the tap he kept promising Waverly he would fix time and time again. He’d slipped one morning opening up the bar and knocked his head on the bar top. Gus found him knocked out cold. They got him to the hospital, but he wasn’t responsive._

_After a couple of months had passed, they received a large settlement from Bulshar Maker of Taps Inc. Turns out, Shorty had replaced the taps just the week before with a new vendor. Bulshar’s company was known to cut corners in the industry, and the courts, with Nedley’s efforts, saw all the corners were brought to light. Along with a small inheritance from Shorty’s will, split between the two girls, they had more money than they knew what to do with._

_Both girls wanted to do something with the money in Shorty’s honor. He was practically a father to them in their older years. “C’mon Waverly, this could work.” Wynonna pleaded._

_Waverly paused, “Do you think they’d want to? It’s a lot to ask of such a transient group.”_

_“Only one way to find out” she smirked._


	2. Boston 2.0

After Wynonna and the camera crew left for the distillery, Nicole stands up and makes her way to Waverly’s desk, leaning against the counter. “Hey Waves, you doin’ alright? Seems like you guys are running on fumes lately.”

Remembering the long hours, they had been working, crunching numbers and formulating plans to keep everything running, Waverly sighed. The _business_ was running on fumes. “Eh, it’s been a few long weeks that’s for sure. Wynonna is working harder than ever. I’m excited to see how this new line rolls out and lands with the public. How are you?”

“I’m sure it will be great,” Nicole smiles reassuringly, “Nothing can take down the Earp sisters, right? Yeah, I’m fine, glad to be keeping busy for sure.”

“I understand that completely. We are fortunate you joined the company when you did; we’d be lost without you.”

Nicole rolls her eyes in jest, “C’mon you know Bobo’s charm is what keeps em’ coming for more” she smirks. “Speaking of, I have something that will cheer you up.” Nicole turns back around toward Bobo watching him work fastidiously to organize his bobble heads by some ranking system that only makes sense to his brand of crazy. “Bobo, what is that?” She stares at the back of his computer.

“Nicole, I don’t have time for your nonsense. Come out with it.” he clips back to her.

Nicole walks toward his desk lifting up single red wire trailing from his monitor, across the office floor, and to an unknown destination. “This,” letting the wire rest on her pointer finger, watching Bobo’s face sort through his thoughts.

He launches up from his chair leaning around to view his system. Seeing the culprit, he clicks his teeth together a few times, launching his investigation with haste. Muttering off a laundry list of conspiracy theories “Black Badge Division found me, is tracking me...” Nicole and Waverly watch on as Bobo crawls around the office, pushing cabinets out of the way, lifting ceiling tiles to follow the trail.

“Nicole!” Waverly has tears in her eyes from laughter. “Where does that lead?!”

“Should land him on the roof when his quest is complete. I used a template to paint a helipad up there.”

“Oh my god! When did you even have time for all of that? Who gave you access to the roof? Oh god, Wynonna?!” Nicole nods and points to her nose.

“Hey I make time for important things. Nothing like an overnight adventure, right?” she winks considering her mission to cheer Waverly up accomplished for the time being.

Wiping her eyes, “I guess I have been beyond stressed over here worried about all of the things out of my control. Thank you for that” she smiles.

Walking back to her desk, she wonders how Bobo would react to Jell-O. For another day…

***

_Waverly looked up Boston tours on her phone as she sat in the car, glad for the break from Wynonna. Finding that ghost tours made up the majority of her evening options, she purchased a ticket and found a bar close to where the tour would begin. She could kill some time, and forget her frustrating sister for a moment._

_The bar was modern and trendy with barnwood tables, plumbing pipe lights, and hipster mason jars filled with water immediately as you sat down; a very comfortable rustic small little place. She took a seat at the bar, not wanting to dine in for one. When the bartender came over, she requested, “Whiskey, straight up, please.”_

_The woman a couple seats down perked up at Waverly’s order, not expecting that drink for such a petite woman. She looked down at her watch, still time enough for another drink, “I’ll take one more, thanks” she looked down toward her empty Sam Adams._

_This brought Waverly out of her head as she stared down the bar toward the red head. She had a subtle confidence about her, and was stunning without trying. The slender woman noticed Waverly paying her attention and extended her hand “Nicole. Have you enjoyed the city so far?”_

_Taken aback, Waverly hadn’t collected her thoughts before responding, “How did you...just got here actually. I’m Waverly.”_

_Smiling knowingly, “You’re dressed for a warmer climate than we have to offer I’m afraid, not that you don’t look great. Just standard operating procedure for any Bostonian; layers are your friend._

_Nice to meet you, Waverly.”_

_Ducking her head, her face flushed the tiniest. She isn’t used to anyone paying her much attention, at least not voiced in complete sentences. Grabby men that catcall and wolf whistle just don't have the same appeal to the young woman that she used to allow. “How long have you lived here? There is so much history I would love to spend more time exploring. I’m afraid I’m leaving tomorrow, just passing through,” she admits._

_“Oh, that’s too bad, there is so much to see. If you’re a history buff, this city is right up your alley. I moved here for school, grew up in Kansas, though I’d consider this home now,” she offers as they continue their conversation with genuine ease not often found with strangers._

_“Kansas?! Quite the change for sure…”_

_They volleyed back and forth for the next hour, neither understanding how time moved so quickly or caring much at all at its passing. Nicole glanced down at her watch, “Oh I’m so sorry, I’ve got to go.” She stood and dawned her coat and beanie, leaving tuffs of red hair peeking through._

_“Maybe, I can get your number?” she asked hopefully._

_Waverly pouted and looked down at her phone ready to make the exchange, yet not ready for her night to end. “Oh shoot, I’ve got to go too, I’ve signed up for this tour--”_

_“Which tour?” Nicole smirked, maybe the gods did play fair from time to time._

_Nicole’s tour of course. “You mind if we walk together?”_

_As they walk the short block toward the meeting spot, Nicole notices Waverly shivering and offers her wool, button up coat. Waverly starts to protest, “No, I can’t take your coat, I’m fine. Honest.”_

_Nicole continues to hold out the offered parcel, “It’s really ok, I still have my hat and gloves. Plus the whole layers thing. We’ll keep to a pretty steady pace with the tour, I usually shed the thing half way through anyways. I don’t want you to freeze for the chance to hear some hokey ghost stories.”_

_“Take that back, they’re not just stories, all legends are based in some truth,” Waverly reprimands, slapping Nicole’s shoulder. “Thank you” she smiles as she slips into the warmth left over from Nicole with that intoxicating smell that seems to permeate from the tall, red head._

_When they arrive at King’s Chapel cemetery, they are met with a dozen or so people waiting in the cold, rubbing their gloved hands together in hope of generating extra warmth. Nicole clears her throat, “Hello everyone! Thanks for joining us tonight, looks like we have a couple minutes to spare, but it seems like everyone is here. Let’s go ahead and get started.”_

_Traipsing all over the city, Nicole told them of the cemetery plots packed full of bodies, including the extra redcoats found a century after the Revolutionary war. They visited locations where girls thought to be witches stood trial and were hanged. As they stood outside of the oldest hotels, their guide inferred where rooms had such lore, people refused accommodations. It was fascinating, and Waverly was enamored completely. As Nicole concluded her tour, the group began to disperse, while some brought over generous tips._

_When they were the last ones left, Nicole asked the short, bundled, woman, “What’d ya think?”_

_Waverly gazed up, “It was wonderful, thank you so much! I feel like I could listen to you talk for hours. This city is captivating, I wish I had more time.”_

_“Well, why don’t we make the most of it, if you’re up for it. I am only happy to oblige a kind patron with flattery like that,” she smirked. “Can I show you some of my favorites?”_

_Nicole revealed hidden gems all over the city, extending their exploration through the night and into morning. “This was perfect, thank you” Waverly exclaimed as she launched herself at the unsuspecting woman._

_Catching her breath and keeping them both from falling, Nicole laughed. “Can I interest you in breakfast before you go?”_

_Waverly giggled, “I’ll steal you away for as long as I can.” They went to a small cafe and enjoyed the best breakfast Boston had to offer, in Nicole’s opinion. They bantered back and forth like they had all the time in the world. Nicole could not stop smiling._

_Just then, her alarm went off. “Oh shoot, can I take you back to your hotel? I’m afraid I have to get going. Have I earned that number now?” she smiled._

_Back to her usual antics Waverly began to pout, then she realized she should probably get back as well. “No worries, my sister will probably be ready to head out soon. If she’s awake. Are you sure you don’t mind? Can I at least give you some gas money?”_

_“Pfft no please, I should be thanking you. That was the best night I’ve had in... ever,” she admitted._

_“What hotel are you staying at?”_

_When they arrived at the hotel Waverly turned to Nicole, “Thank you for everything, truly.” She leaned in and dropped a gentle kiss on her cheek._

_Without thoughts for a moment, Nicole’s brain finally caught up with the situation. “Honest, you have nothing to thank me for. Pretty sure I’m the lucky one here.” she grinned, dimple in full form._

_Waverly blushed, “Suppose I better go, so you can be off on your next adventure. Don’t forget me” she winked._

_“I’m not sure I could, even if I wanted to.” There was a slight pause as Waverly reached for the door. “Number!” and once more less frantic, more refined, chuckling at herself only slightly embarrassed at showing her hand so fully, “I mean, please, can I get your number? I would love to stay in touch. Maybe make plans to cross paths again? Ya know, make your own luck and all that.”_

_Laughing, Waverly gives in, “Sure, who am I to turn down a proposal like that?” Rattling off her number for Nicole to punch in her phone, they say their goodbyes with a hug that could mean more were the circumstances different. As she exits the car, heading for the hotel entrance, she turns back for one last glance. Nicole waves, before she puts her car in gear, heading back to her life that awaits, Waverly-less._

***

Panting, Wynonna remarks at the top of the stairwell, “I really need to lay off the donuts. Hey Waverly, they’ve met the team. I’m going to let you guys brainstorm what happens next while I make a few calls.”

Rolling her eyes, Waverly knows exactly what a few calls look like for Wynonna. “Wynonna, are you sure you covered everyone in the office?” Waverly raises her eyebrows high, suggesting otherwise.

“Everyone that matters, yes.” she states flatly. Waverly purses her lips and crosses her arms. “Fiiiine, c’mon guys one more stop on the Wynonna express. Don’t get your hopes up, the best was not saved for last.”

“Wynonna!”

“Kidding kidding” she trails off.

Heading to the back annex, Dolls wasn’t even aware anyone worked back here. It felt more like a dungeon than a work space. There were empty desks available up at the front. He shrugged his shoulders, _only here for the story dude_.

Wynonna shoves through the last door without fanfare, dragging her boots along the way. “Gentleman this is Carl, dubbed the fun sucker. Waverly insists we keep him on, though for the life of me I can’t remember why.” she exaggerates with raised hands flailing about.

“Wynonna, you know this, I keep you guys compliant with the tax laws and licensing, health code standards, and personnel requirements. Businesses have to follow--”

“Stop. Stop, I’m going to stop you right there. Why are you, the way you are? Stupid Carl.” She storms back to the front offices leaving Dolls and Jeremy to handle Carl on their own.

***

Later that afternoon, sitting down in the conference room, Dolls turns to Waverly, “As you know, our purpose here is to market your new line of Whiskey, but in order to do that we need to highlight the inner workings of the company; the heart of the company I should say. Anyone can create whiskey with the right tools. The dynamic of your company is unique. There are some trails we want to explore.”

The girls knew this was the plan of course, and Waverly wouldn’t move forward on anything without her sister knowing, but it felt like there was more that Dolls wasn’t saying. “Of course, we want to stand out. I’m just concerned this will get spun differently than you’re laying out.”

Waverly eyes him questioningly, never one to dance around a topic for long. “Doc, where is

Wynonna?”

He looks up from his note taking via pen and paper, tried and true he always says, “I believe she is sorting through some missed calls.”

Waverly sighs heavily, “Of course she’s napping.” She turns to Dolls, “Tell it to me straight, what is your endgame?”

Dolls, looking back from his chat with Jeremy, “We want to film the office for longer than originally intended. There are more things at play here that interest me further than that odd man in a fur coat chasing a false ginger lead. I’d cut my costs back by 30%. I’m confident we can sell more than the liquor. Your team is special, in fact, I think you sisters attract quite the crew. There are stories here that need to be told, some maybe not even fully played out yet. We are on the same side, and I am a man of my word. I only want to prove how much the world would miss without women like you paving the way. You could be selling paper here, and I would still be very interested. I know you’ll need time to discuss with Wynonna, but think it over and give me a call.”

Dolls and Jeremy stand up and exchange handshakes with Waverly and Doc before collecting themselves and heading out. Waverly turns back to Doc, “I know you pay attention far more than you let on. What are your thoughts on this?”

His mustache twitches slightly, perhaps displaying a slight grin, “Waverly, why did you set up shop in Boston?”

Expecting pretty much anything but that question, Waverly recoils as if she were slapped across the face. “What does that have to do with anything? I’m asking you for your read on Dolls, is he trustworthy or looking to run us into the ground?”

“You chose Boston because fate did it once, why not twice. If I am wrong, Dolls is not to be trusted. If I am right, which I usually am, Dolls is a very smart man. And I believe he does hold your best interest, Miss Waverly.” Doc tips his hat and leaves her to her thoughts.

***

_Nicole couldn’t stop grinning since dropping Waverly at the hotel. Her classes held her attention very little as she wished her day by in a blur. For one, she desperately needed a nap, a shower would be a solid second. Mainly though, she just wanted to reach out to Waverly._

_Thinking enough time had passed, 23 hours and 27 minutes, she decided she was in the clear._

_Composing several drafts, she landed on: “Good morning :) Hope you guys are enjoying the Big Apple. Boston IS superior by the way. Don’t let those New Yorkers tell you differently!” Short and sweet. Draft sent._

_Was that enough? She admonishes herself, “Though I suppose we can’t compete with the city currently playing host to the most intelligent, sweet, and beautiful woman.” Too much? No dammit be bold, Nicole!_

_As the evening rolls around she realizes, it was indeed too much. Understanding the girl likely has a busy itinerary, she shrugs it off._

_The next day, she wakes hopeful that Waverly was receptive. Maybe she read the situation wrong._

_Must have. Nicole was no stranger to playful flirting when the opportunity arose. When in Rome ya know? This just didn’t feel like “Italy” material._

_She’d been in a dating slump. Now she realized she had created false hope to ease the drought. As_

_Nicole tried to shake off her embarrassment and laugh at herself, she couldn’t help mourn the ‘could have beens’ in her head._

_As she headed out the door that evening to earn her keep, she fully accepted the silence for what it was. The ghost guide had been ghosted. She tried to entertain the group half-heartedly, while she spent most of her brain power mulling over her time with Waverly. Just as she was explaining that the tombs held way more bodies than was appropriate, one, she stepped on something in the grass outside the cemetery gates._

_Hearing a crack, she looked down to pick up the object. A phone. The screen was cracked, but sure enough the lock screen was a picture of Waverly and another girl, if she had to guess, her sister._

_Nicole’s notifications sat front and center with several missed calls and texts strung below from ‘Wynonna’. Impressed with the phone’s battery life, she pocketed the device._

_Hope restored, she laughed, letting the universe mock her._

_***_

Try as she might, tracking down a transient person with no phone was an excruciating process. With not even a last name to couple her efforts, Nicole sadly ceased her investigation. So, years later when Waverly appeared on her T.V., in her living room, she nearly choked on her beer.

Waverly, smiling in a crop top, was promoting whiskey. On the T.V. Stunned and in awe, she watched the commercial play on. It was for a local brand she had seen begin to filter into the bars.

With a lead to work with, and the internet, Waverly Earp became less illusion from Nicole’s overworked memories and more real. Should’ve known a girl that special had a name like that; no wonder she was into history.

***

“Whiskey Soaked & Reckless, this is Carl, how may I help you?”

“Hi, this is Nicole Haught. I’m returning your call regarding the interview.”

“Nicole, yes, glad to hear back from you! What time would work best for you?”


	3. The Rescue Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Nicole needs saving, who ya gonna call? Wynonna? Absofruitly.

Nicole turns the lock at the front door and hears Fiona thumping to the floor, likely from the couch. Lifting her brown messenger bag over her head to hang by the door, she is greeted by the charcoal colored companion. The Great Dane nudges Nicole’s arm for attention, sitting patiently as she dumps her keys in the entryway dish. 

“How’s my girl?” Nicole lovingly pets the mild-mannered beast as her tail slaps against the wood floor. “Sorry you couldn’t come today. Let me change, and then how about a walk?” Before she makes her way to her bedroom, she goes to the pantry to fill the giant bowl with her dinner. Fiona doesn’t acknowledge the action until Nicole gives her the green light.

She adopted Fiona as a pup two years ago. The dog was eager to please and quick to learn. Nicole really wouldn’t call herself a dog whisperer, but they understood each other. “Don’t tell Wynonna I loved you first.” Nicole chuckles to herself as she wanders to her room.

Donning a favorite pair of jeans, jacket, black chucks, and her Red Sox ball cap, she collects Fiona’s leash. It only took half the time for the pup to inhale her food. Nicole smiles at her lovable friend. “Ready pretty girl?” Fiona smiles, panting in excitement. 

Making their way down the street in the direction of the park, Nicole’s mind wanders. Mostly thoughts about Waverly, but some about Bobo; pranks take precision. Just as they reach the park, Nicole feels her phone vibrate. Fishing her phone from her pocket, she reads the caller I.D.

“Oh, sweet Jesus, on a Friday night?!” she muttered to herself.

“Wynonna? What’s going on?”

“Tator Haught! We’re going out tonight, wear your best flannel.”

“So many questions, first who’s we? Also, where is out? Not sure I can pick my best, there are so many options.” Nicole rolls her eyes.

“Bobo and I are on our way now to pick you up. He’s the DD for the night.”

“Our ETA is T minus 20, Nicole” Bobo shouts into the phone.

“Well, I’m not home. Contrary to popular belief, I do have a life outside the office.”

“Fiona?” Wynonna asks.

Nicole sighs, dammit she was way too predictable. “Yeah, at the park.”

“Well hurry your asses home.”

Nicole groans, “Wynonna, I’m not really up for going out tonight.”

“It’s not up for discussion Haught,” Wynonna quips.

Fiona was going to be pissed. Home alone all day, and then her walk cut short. Nicole would have to leverage extended time at the office for her. “How do you know my address?”

Bobo leans into the receiver held to Wynonna’s face, “I have my sources. I’m a volunteer sheriff’s deputy remember?”

***

Nicole heard the rumble of a car idling in her drive. Peeking out the blinds, she saw Bobo in the driver’s seat of his black 1968 Dodge Charger. It was sexy. “Sorry, Fiona. I promise it’s you and me tomorrow. A nice lazy day in.” She scratched behind her ears for a moment, before she heard Wynonna holler.

“C’mon, let’s go!”

Rolling her eyes, grabbing her wallet and keys, she shut the door internalizing the whine she heard from Fiona. Wynonna was leaning against the side of the car with the door propped open and the passenger seat shoved forward. Nicole maneuvered as gracefully as possible into the back seat.

As Wynonna slammed the door closed, Bobo hit the gas as he pulled out of the drive and onto the street. “Where’s the fire?” Nicole asked.

“We’re on a mission Haught mail. No time to waste.”

“Absolutely, makes perfect sense. Should I regret that I didn’t pack my gear?” Nicole encourages.

Bobo chuckles, “Like you’d be any help in an actual crisis, Nicole.”

“Tell that to my sensei” Nicole responds nonchalantly.

Bobo guffaws, “Pfft, sure Nicole. I’m a purple belt. I think I’d recognize a fellow--”

“Shut it. We’re on a rescue mission.” Wynonna interrupts.

As Bobo shifts the car into park, Nicole looks out the window toward the bar.

“Rescue mission?” Nicole trails off hoping for some sort of insight into whatever she has just been dragged into.

“Dusting out those cobwebs. And I’ll be your trusted wingman.”

“No, not gonna happen. Thanks though.”

“C’mon, there are few things in life I’m excellent at. Getting someone laid is something I’d medal in, were it a sport.” Wynonna poked her in the ribs as they entered the establishment.

“I’m going to do a sweep of the place, what are your orders?” Bobo dutifully requests.

“Water for me, thanks,” Nicole responds.

“Two whiskeys over here,” adds Wynonna glaring at Nicole. The best friends head over to the corner booth; the tall, redhead reluctant to follow.

“Pick your poison, blondes or brunettes?” Wynonna questions.

“What about redheads?”

“Two redheads? One’s bad enough.” she scoffs.

“Welp, that’s all I’ll settle for. Gingers do it for me. Knowing she didn’t spot a single glimpse of red when she walked in, Nicole was pleased with herself.

“Fine. Told you I’m top notch wing-woman material.”

Bobo returns with the drinks as he slides in next to Wynonna. They trade a silent exchange; Nicole only catches the tail end looking up from her watch.

“You’ve got time, it’s a Friday night Haught potato, relax.”

Nicole sighs, standing up, “I’m going to head to the restroom.”

Wynonna nods. As Nicole backs up making her exit, turning around to scout out the bathrooms, she bumps into someone; as beer splashes across her front. “Shit, I’m so sorry.” Looking up, she sees none other than the blonde goon that unwittingly has become her arch nemesis. “Ah, Champ. Here, let me buy you another beer.”

He shrugs, “Thanks!” returning to his conversation from before.

She alters her course toward the bar, leaning against the top. “What can I get you?”

Looking up, “Rosita?” she leans in just a little, “Are the Earps not paying you enough?” Nicole smiles.

“Ha ha, I just had some free time and like to stay busy. They let me come in and help out from time to time. Plus, it gives me time to play around with new concoctions.”

Nicole laughs, “Fair enough. I’m afraid I’m on a side mission for Champeroni. You by chance know what he was drinking?”

“Yes, shit beer of course. Anything for you?” she verifies.

Shaking her head, Nicole waits as Rosita fills a cup with a watery like substance. “Here ya go, Haught.”

“Mmm, Christmas in a cup.” she remarks. “Thanks.” Pulling out her wallet, Rosita stops her with a hand on Nicole’s arm reaching for her back pocket.

“Don’t worry about it.” she smiles and wanders off back to the other patrons.

Wandering back toward Champ, she notes he is with a few of the other drivers from the warehouse. “Here ya go, Champ,” he turns, “Where’s Waverly tonight?”

Again, with the shoulder shrug, must have the brain working overtime during office hours, she thinks. “Dunno, not her keeper.”

Pretty sure her ears are smoking; she sets his beer down on the table next to them and heads off to continue her original quest.

Pushing open the restroom door she heads over to the sinks. Grabbing some paper towels, she attempts to rid herself of the cheap beer. Dabbing at her flannel, she unrolls the sleeves to soak up the droplets that seeped through. She looks up when the door squeaks open.

“Nicole?” Waverly smiles stepping toward the sink. “What happened to your shirt.”

“Well, beer mainly. Champ and I collided on my way here ironically”

Softly chuckling, Waverly begins to help re-roll her sleeves. It is such an intimate gesture, though Waverly doesn’t seem to think twice. Nicole however, will never wash this shirt again.

“I wasn’t able to catch you before you left, thanks for today. You are definitely the calming presence amid the chaos.” Waverly smiles warmly. “Any big plans this weekend?”

Nicole leans down to wash her hands, “Well, tonight wasn’t exactly in my plans, but here I am” She grins. “I promised Fiona the day tomorrow. You should’ve seen the look I got when I came out tonight.”

Laughing, “I miss that sweet girl,” the little Earp admits.

“I think she misses you too. Though I haven’t quite pegged if it’s the treats you’ve been sneaking her; the jury’s still out.”

Wynonna throws herself halfway through the door, “You losers comin’, or what? Bobo and I just scored a table.” And she exits as swiftly as she came.

“Remind me how you guys are related again?”

Waverly slaps her shoulder, but let’s her land the joke, “C’mon, she’ll just keep coming back.”

“Teams are Nicole and myself, against Bobo and you.” She winks to Waverly. “Can’t have both Earps on the same team, it’d be unfair.”

“I’ll break!” Waverly hops up to line up a shot. “Stripes” She smiles as she knocks two in. She starts to run the table.

Wynonna walks over to Nicole and “trips”, sloshing a bit of her beer onto her white undershirt; her flannel still open, drying from the previous beer spill. “Fuck, I’m so clumsy these days.”

Nicole looks down her front in shock, “Um, yeah no worries, a second round really won't make much of a difference.”

Waverly scuffs the tip of her cue into the felt, looking up at the scene unfolding. She stares mouth agape at Nicole’s transparent shirt. Shaking her head, “Um, your turn Nicole.”

“Right then,” she heads over to the cue ball and lines up her shot.

After her fourth sunk shot Wynonna exclaims, “Damn Haught shot, you’ve upped your game.” Nicole looks at her quizzically, as she misses her bank shot.

“Bobo, you’re up” Waverly rushes out.

“Got it girly, don’t worry.” Bobo leans over the table to analyze his shot.

Waverly walks over to Nicole, “Lucky run.”

“We can call it whatever you want, Earp. But I’m always lucky.” the ginger winks with a nod to Wynonna who finishes up the game. “Best of three?” she adds.

Waverly does run the table the next round.

“Rude, Babygirl” Wynonna notes as she pulls her phone from her pocket. “I gotta run. Rosita! Wanna sub in for me?” she nods to the table.

“Sure, why not. We’re slow enough. I’ll be over in a few.” as she cleans up some empty glasses and wipes up the bar.

“Great, Bobo, key me.” She requests holding out her open palm.

“Not gonna happen Earp, that’s my pride and joy.”

“Come on dude, I know how to drive, I’m not going to hurt your precious baby.” she rolls her eyes.

Bobo stares on and shakes his head. “You’ve been drinking. I can take you.”

“Finnnne.” she slides her arms through her leather jacket and finishes her drink, dropping back on the table. “Let’s go.” She slips her sunglasses on and struts out of the bar with Bobo in tow.

“You guys still up for a game? I can probably find someone to replace Bobo,” Rosita offers as she takes inventory of their options. Nicole glances over at Waverly trying to read her reaction.

“You guys need a fourth?” Champ suggests as he walks over to their table.

It’s Waverly who is now searching faces for answers, peering over at Nicole. Nicole smiles reassuringly, “Sure, Rosita and I against you two?”

“So Haught, what did you do before the Whiskey business?” Rosita asks as they wait for Champ to take his turn.

“Well, I don’t want to excite anyone too much with my thrilling stories, but I worked for this company called Dunder-Mifflin selling paper. Got a job there straight out of college.”

Rosita cackles, “Oo nice! I’m sure you didn’t want to blow your brains out at the end of each day.”

“Only on Tuesdays” she smirked. “What about you, did you ever think you’d end up mixing whiskey for a living?”

“Honestly, I love it, but no this isn’t where I thought I’d be”

Nicole, always trying to be inclusive, “What about you Champ?”

He furrows his brow in concentration, “I used to work the radio circuit, and help Waverly’s uncle with ranch work on the side. When Waverly went on her adventures, I wasn’t sure what to think. But in the end, I thought, what the hell, I’ll give it a shot.” He throws a wink over to the short brunette.

Waverly looks at her feet awkwardly. Nicole takes note, “To be lucky enough to fight for anyone is a win in my book.” Nicole smiles in a way she hopes looks to be genuine. She does want Waverly to have a life full of happiness. It’s just hard when it is with someone else.

“You fight for anyone, Haught? You seem like you’d be hard to get, and worse to lose.” Rosita comments as she lines up her shot.

Nicole chokes her water down, “No Mrs. Haught, past or present, if that’s what you’re asking. Never close, but I like to think I’d fight. You only get one life, right? I’d like to make it matter, don’t want to wander about what ifs by not giving someone who held my heart, my all.”

“What a sap!” Champ shoved her somewhat jokingly. While both girls seemed to not hear him at all, eyes only for the redhead.

Nicole clears her throat, knocks on the side pocket indicating her selection and sank the eight ball with finality. “Well, I better call it a night. Fiona has already been cooped up most of the day.”

“Do you need a ride? I need to head out as well. I have an early day tomorrow.” Waverly offers. “See you at home Champ?” she throws out at the last minute.

Champ scoffs, “Sure babe, I’m going to hang out a bit longer with the boys.”

“That’d be great actually, Bobo was my ride.” Nicole answers, then smiles toward their friend. “Goodnight Rosita, don’t work too hard!”

“G’night, see you Monday!” Rosita answers.

Waverly waves as the two head for the exit. They hop into Waverly’s red jeep, and Nicole begins to dictate directions. “Thanks again for the ride.”

“Oh yeah, it’s no problem. Good excuse to get out of that bar. Also, I’m exhausted.” she chuckles.

“Yeah, I imagine so. Long day.”

“Incredibly.”

“Do you ever miss the adventures, traveling the open road not sure exactly what the next day holds?”

“All the time! But I love having roots. Something to work towards. Wynonna is a mess, but I love her to pieces.”

Nicole just looks on at the quietness behind the wheel, steady determination and unwavering love for the leather clad wrecking ball. Waverly looks over, “What?”

“Nothing.” she chuckles, “I’m having trouble finding any flaws. I don’t think you’re real.”

Waverly rolls her eyes, “Trust me, they’re there. You’re just not looking hard enough.”

“Not convinced.” she smirks. “Just turn on your next left up here, then I’m the third on the right.”

When they pull up, Nicole reaches for her belt, hand on the door. “Thanks again, hate when I get stranded in bars.” she winks.

Laughing, “Oh that’s a common occurrence?”

Nicole just chuckles before opening the door. She pauses when a cold hand lands on her forearm.

“Wait, please. I just, there’s so many things.” she trails off.

“Waverly, I didn’t know about Champ, but even if I did, I’d still be here. No ‘what ifs’ remember?”

Tears, always the tears that show her hand prematurely. They run down her face before she can blink them away. Shaking her head, Waverly attempts to clear settle her thoughts, “This is all my fault.”

Nicole reaches over, collecting the fallen strays. “It’s not your fault, not at all.”

Waverly leans forward to connect their lips. Nicole falters for a moment, before deepening the kiss. Waverly’s fierceness melts as she stills Nicole’s face with hers, pulling her face closer, hands threaded in Nicole’s short locks at the base of her neck. Waverly moans until they part suddenly. She gasps, “Fuck, Nicole, I’m so sorry. That was a mistake.”

The younger girl, now sobbing, Nicole doesn't know how to console her, unsure where to put her hands. “Waves, I, I didn’t mean. I didn’t mean to confuse anything. I’m sorry, I--”

“No, Nicole really, you did nothing wrong. I should go.”

“Can we talk about this, maybe after some sleep? Fiona would really love to see you, maybe we could meet for lunch at the dog park tomorrow?”

Waverly sniffles, then nods. “I’ll text you. G’night, Nicole.”

“Goodnight.” Nicole gets out of the jeep and shuts the door, and walks up to her porch. Waverly is already half way down the street by the time she finds her keys. She leans her head against the door, “Shit.”

Opening the door, she is not greeted by Fiona, “Lazy dog.” Kicking off her shoes, and tossing her keys in the bowl she finds Fiona passed out on her bed. Smack in the middle, obviously. Shedding her beer stained clothes, she leans down and shoves the dog slightly. After rolling down the covers she collapses. Fiona rolls over, opening one eye. “Hey, don’t let me go out again.” The dog huffs and rolls over toward the wall.

***

Nicole wakes up, unable to sleep any longer. Showering and getting dressed, she heads over to the coffee machine for the warmth and comfort only beans and water can provide. Fiona finishes her food and heads out back to stretch her legs and get ready for the car ride; she loves the car.

Watching Fiona gallop around chasing whatever critters made their way into the yard, she smiles. Fiona doesn’t have an aggressive bone in her body; probably try to lick the thing to death, unintentionally of course. Peeking at her watch, she decides it’s late enough, they could head out now.

Grabbing her bag and keys, Fiona hears and bounds into the living room, quick to sit at Nicole’s feet. She shoves the leash in her bag and opens the door. Looking to the frozen dog she yells, “Load up.” Into the truck cab, Fiona merely hops in and Nicole shuts the door, sliding in after her. She starts the truck and peers over, “Tunes?”. Fiona cocks her head, before laying it over crossed paws. “Fine, I’ll pick. ‘Lake Street Dive’ kind of day I think.”

They pull up, and she leashes the pup; it’s more for show. People feel more secure seeing her tethered, even though Fiona is Velcro to Nicole’s side with or without. Her tail is her greatest weapon; she’s just completely unaware of the damage it causes in her wake.

Opening the door, and heading up the stairs to the second floor, Nicole makes her way to her desk. No one seems to be in yet, which giver her a chance to get Fiona settled before she starts her work. Just as she hangs her bag across the back of her chair, she hears the lobby door open.

Looking over she meets unsuspecting hazel eyes. Waverly gasps, “Oh hey, I didn’t think anyone would be in yet.”

“Yeah, I just wanted to get Fiona settled and wasn’t sure what the schedule was with the crew and all.”

“That makes sense.” Waverly nods. Hesitating she adds, “About Saturday…”

“Listen, don’t worry about it. We um, ended up at a trail. She would have been worn out if we’d done both in one day. Honestly, it worked out,” Nicole notes looking past Waverly, before her attention is drawn back to her desk. 

She can sense Waverly looking for a moment, before she too finds the papers on her own desk very fascinating, in need of more shuffling.

Wynonna barges in the office, “Haught!” She goes over to the seated employee and shoves a folded paper on her desk. “Best wing-woman, like I said.”

Unfolding the small parchment, Nicole reads, “Mercedes?”

“A ginger snap and everything, she’s hot.”

“I’ll pass, thanks though. Just not really in the dating mindset right now.”

“Who said anything about dating?” Wynonna throws her eyebrows around suggestively.

Nicole chuckles, “Not my speed really, maybe you should keep it.”

“Nah, we Earps try to stick to the four main food groups: Whiskey, Donuts, Brunettes, and Blondes.”

Rolling her eyes, she shoves the paper in her pocket, hoping to appease the woman. Waverly frowns, tearing her eyes from Nicole and her pocket. Smirking, Wynonna salutes Nicole as she heads to her office, completely unaware of the shifting tension left in her wake.


	4. The Reset

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A visitor comes to the office.

It’s still early in the morning. Nicole is surprised to see Wynonna in the office already; and no Bobo which is odd. Doc tends to show up as he pleases, less worker bee than even Wynonna. The only ones to arrive before Nicole were Dolls and Jeremy in order to set up for their ongoing production. Nicole had been cataloging research on potential market growth to plan out her day of calls, when Carl walked by.

“G’morning Nicole, have a nice weekend?”

“Hey Carl, yeah got to do some exploring over at the Belle Isle Marsh Reservation with Fiona. Good to get out of the city for a bit and stretch our legs. How about you?”

“Oh, kind of quiet on the home front for me, but it was nice.” He was reserved and quiet as ever as he headed back to the annex.

Nicole wasn’t sure what made Carl and the Earps last. Everyone else seemed to have an underlying tie to the sisters, but Carl seemed disconnected. Wynonna sure didn’t want him around. Shaking her head, baffled at the dynamic, until Bobo saunters in.

“Nicole.” by way of greeting as he strode passed the red head.

“Hello, good weekend?”

“Yes.” he states curtly as he settles at his desk, placing his briefcase down and hanging his coat at his installed coat rack; so, the beauty didn’t drag on the floor.

Nicole smiles and nods, returning her attention back to her desk.

Bobo starts opening all of his drawers, frantically before slamming them shut. “Nicole! Where’s my stuff?!” he growls.

“What do you mean?”

“Ugghhh, Nicole. Everything essential for me to do my job is missing, my mouse, post its, my phone cord, my pens--”

“There are perfectly good crayons right there, Bobo; the sturdy kind.” They were the three-sided Crayola brand that taught kids how to hold writing utensils. Nicole still hadn’t met his gaze facing her monitor, worried she would break. She opens her drawer and pulls out a Ziplock full of nickels and lays them on the corner of his desk. Standing, she makes her way to the break room, stopping just in front of the vending machine.

Bobo followed hot on her heels, furious.

Nicole grabbed her chin in a thinking position. “Hm, Doritos, or a new pencil cup. Oh, that’s a steal…$1.25 for a Wyatt Earp bobble head.” Bobo shoves Nicole out of the way, ripping open the bag of coins, he begins feeding them through the slot one at a time.

Making her way back to her desk she looks over to Waverly, wanting to see if she noticed for a moment before she remembered that option wasn’t available to her at the present time. Plopping herself in her chair she proceeds to go down her list of sales calls. Waverly chances a glance toward the ginger, who’d already returned to her work, with a small smile already wishing she could catch the full story.

Roughly an hour later, Doc walks in, escorting a Latina woman with jet black hair, done up in tight jeans, ankle boots, and a black blazer. As she takes a seat in the front lobby, Doc motions Waverly over to Wynonna’s office and shuts the door. This definitely grabs Nicole’s attention. And Bobo’s. Both staring at the closed door and then back at the visitor seated at the front before they turn to each other with high brows. “Know anything about that?” Nicole throws out the side of her mouth.

Bobo just peers at the woman more and shakes his head. A few minutes later the trio leaves Wynonna’s office, while the girls head to the conference room, Doc fetches the visitor and leads her into the room. Another closed door to the sales crew. Nicole looks over to the camera and shrugs.

An hour later, the conference room was still occupied and Nicole was honestly out of work for the day. Fiona could probably stand a walk anyhow. She stood up, reaching her arms above her head to extend her back muscles after hunching over her screen before pulling out Fiona’s leash. The dog’s ears perked up at the action and she rose to a regal seated position waiting for the red head to fasten the clasp. “C’mon Fi, let’s go get some fresh air.”

***

Left with no subjects to follow but snooze- fest Carl and Bobo, Dolls chose the latter to sneak an interview with. “Do you mind if we ask you a few questions? For the film?”

Bobo grunts, shoving the bag of nickels in his pocket, cradling his purchased goods back to his desk. “Here fine?” pointing to his desk.

“Sure, no problem.” Dolls nods toward Jeremy. “We’ll just ask some questions to get us going and go from there.”

Bobo nods as he restores his desk to its original grandeur before Nicole happened.

“How did you come to work for the Earps?”

“I met the sisters when they were traveling in New York City. I was promoting a stand-up group, ‘The Revenants’. And you know Wynonna” he chuckles. “She couldn’t help herself, a born heckler. Later when they were embarking into the whiskey business, well it was good timing when they came to us with the offer.”

“Us?”

“The whole group relocated here, they run deliveries during the day. We still run shows a few nights a week, but this came at a good time.”

“How do you handle working for, shifting from managing your own crew?”

“I don’t think of it that way, and they don’t seem to either. We all have a part to play here and I trust them both.” he arches his eyebrow daring Dolls to question the relationship further.

“You work closest with Nicole on a day to day basis, are you two close?”

Bobo glares at the camera.

Jeremy giggles, “shutting up.” 

***

Once they get to floor level and turn around the corner to head to the local park, they both release sleepy tension they weren’t aware they were holding. “Bit of a weird day around there.” Fiona looks up as if she understands and huffs in agreement. They take a couple of laps around the small area before they make their way back. As they approach the building, the door flings open as the tired cowboy reaches into his vest retrieving a smoke. Leaning against the wall, he nods to the pair, increasingly near.

“And how is Miss Fiona this morning?” he leans down to scratch behind her ears. Pleased with the attention she sits, while Nicole joins him against the wall. Doc pulls out his pack, offering a stick to Nicole who pauses, and decides against it with an upturned hand.

“Everything alright up there?” she inquires, trying not to sound too eager for news.

Nodding, Doc blows out a stream of smoke before he answers. “That woman is the best in the industry, and the Earps are making sure all of their ducks are in a row. I am sure more will be learned soon enough.”

Nicole really isn’t sure what to do with that, but he didn’t seem to be open for more discussion. “Well, I guess I better head back in” Nicole straightens up and motions for Fiona. “See ya back in there.”

She opens the door, leading Fiona in. Peering up the staircase, dreading the rest of her day, she decides upon a different tactic. Fiona collapses on her bed, while Nicole fills her bowl with fresh water. Noting the still shut door, she solidifies her plan. “Stay here, I’ll be back.” Bobo glares at his coworker before he beams down at the dog between their desks. Everyone is a sucker for Fiona. Nicole tapped her pocket making sure her phone was there and headed for the stairs.

Padding softly toward the moonlighting bartender, busy in her work, she announced herself. “Hey Rosita--”

“Shit!” Clasping her chest and smacking the red head, she pulled down her goggles. “What are you doing here?”

The ginger picked up the digital refractometer, fiddling with it in her hands. “Uh kind of quiet upstairs. Some hot shot monopolizing the conference room in secrecy. Figured I’d join the party down here.” She looks over to the chemist, with a gentle smirk.

Snatching the instrument from the tall woman, Rosita glares, “Some of us actually have work to get done. I don’t have time for distractions.”

“Maybe I can help?” She asks with slight hope.

Rosita’s straight lipped face slightly lifts at the corner, “Fine, but only touch what and when I direct.”

Saluting, “yes ma’am” Nicole responds with dimples framing her smile.

“Pay attention” she can’t help but smirk as she gives instruction.

Dolls quirks his brow, looking toward Jeremy, who answers with a shrug. With nothing to hold their attention upstairs, the pair had followed the girl down below.

***

“I don’t understand, I thought Waves took care of it.” Wynonna admitted, arms folded across her chest, knuckles tightening as she swung side to side in her chair at the table.

“It’s still unknown how she was even able to accomplish the reset, however miniscule, it created ripples,” the visitor responded. 

The sisters share a glance, as Doc pushes his hat farther up his head to rub the wrinkles away above his brow. “The curse remains broken?” Doc questions, desperate from one good piece of news. Fucking Mondays. Meetings are bullshit, whatever the agenda may be, he thinks.

“As far as I know, yes, but there is too much I don’t. I mean, none of the demons are bound to the Ghost River Triangle for one thing. Somehow the foundation of the curse still ties you all together. In inexplicable ways you all came together under varying circumstances in this new place out of time. And all without any memories directing your actions, well except you Waverley.” she nods to the small woman who hasn’t looked her way once.

Wynonna steps in, “So even though it never actually happened in our time, we’re still on the blood books with BBD?”

“Somehow, they have safeguards in place that make their records and memories richer; they seem to be impervious to tears through space in time.”

“What about Nicole?” Waverly pipes up, “She didn’t leave her mark. She doesn’t even exist to them.”

“Correct, she is innocent, but a bystander that will be in the way when they come.”

“She has no ties; they won’t look twice her way. They want us.” Waverly argues gesturing to the bodies in the room.

The woman pauses and looks on knowingly, and softly as possible as a person can that values knowledge over emotion. “Perhaps, but I am not sure she isn’t anchored here like the rest of us. Earps have been magnetic for centuries, starting all the best fights, finding all the best whiskey (even in the desert), and breaking all hearts.” She pauses, standing to slip on her blazer. “I have to go. I’ll be in touch, don’t draw attention to yourselves.”

***

“I’m just saying there is more than whiskey.” the red head taunts.

“It doesn’t get better than this, I’ll tell ya that right now.” Rosita nods toward their work.

Nicole guffaws, “Someone is proud of their work. How does your head fit through the door each morning?”

“Not my fault if I make your job easier.” she smirks without looking up.

Nicole laughs, “You’ve got me there. It’s an easy sale. In fact, I’ve never gotten a no.”

“I’m sure you haven’t” the chemist winks.

The tall assistant scratches the back of her neck, “So now that I know all the trade secrets, I guess you might be out of a job. You might need to pick up more shifts at the bar.”

Rosita shoves the other woman, “You wish, I never give away all my secrets. Plus, I’m not sure how you’d fair with a simple rum and coke at this point. You're a bit hopeless with your measurements.”

Nicole straightens up smiling, “Not so, I just preferred the help.” She’s a hard egg to crack, but the women did blush. “Thanks for letting me hang out today. You saved me from solitary with Bobo. Speaking of, I should probably go check on Fiona.”

“Anytime, thanks for the company. It wasn’t the worst.” Rosita smiles.

Nicole waves and shoves her hands in her pockets as she heads up the stairs back to the offices; loosely followed by Dolls and Jeremy. Flopping into her seat with a smile on her face, she wakes her computer from its afternoon slumber.

Bobo turns to her, “Decided to come back and earn your keep?”

Nicole sighs, leaning down to pet the snoozing pup, “Finished all my work this morning, waiting on some feedback from Carl to see what regions we are targeting next.”

Bobo purses his lips in doubt. “Mm” and continues back with his work.

Minutes later, as Nicole is responding to one of the few emails she received, the conference room door swings open. Waverly extends her hand, “Thanks for coming in Valdez, we’ll connect soon to solidify our plans.”

The now named mystery, nods, and sees herself out. The trio disperse back to their perspective desks and act as if it’d been business as usual the entire day. Nicole quirks her brow again at Bobo, and then Fiona. Both have the same question, but no answers, though Nicole is sure Fiona would be the only willing party to aid in an investigation, if she could. They’d be such a good Holmes and Watson; Fiona with the hat, herself with the pipe.

Nicole slowly lifts her head trying to sneak a glance toward Waverly. Stone cold, zero expression, typing away at her keyboard, the girl was unreadable. She turns slightly in her chair to catch Wynonna over her shoulder.

The rebel is surprisingly using her computer, Nicole didn’t even think it was functional, only more of a prop. Then the red head’s jaw nearly falls from its hinges as Wynonna stands up, walking over to her “book shelf” (mainly host to comics and little trinkets for her to play with after her naps - like a child) and retrieves one of the few books to take to her desk. It was now laid open and so were Wynonna’s eyes. Nicole shook her head, was she reading the thing? What the fuck happened in that meeting.

Nicole casts her gaze across the office toward Doc and sighs. His feet are up, and his hat is down. At least he doesn't seem phased by the whole ordeal. Though she’s never really seen him get too worked up over much of anything.

Nicole turns her wrist to catch the watch face, almost quitting time. She looks down to Fiona, “One more walk before we go?” The mammoth tilts her head before gently rising to a seated position. She smiles, latching the leash to the dog’s harness.

Waverly perks up at the sound, “You two going for a walk?” she smiles for the first time all day she thinks.

“Yeah, wanna go?” Nicole offers.

The brunette looks at her screen for a moment, “I think I’d like that.”

The tall woman beams, unable to help herself. She knows Waverly’s position on the matter, but she can’t stop herself from feeling. It’s not a light switch of emotion she can just switch off. “Great! You might want a jacket.”

It’s silent for a few minutes as they make their way to Fiona’s “work” park. Nicole doesn’t mind, it’s calming. Though, maybe Waverly minds; she’s more fidgety than usual. Nicole frowns.

“Long day for a Monday.” she notes.

Waverly looks up and meets her eyes for a moment before returning them back to the park, observing the others that found themselves in need of air. “Yeah” she sighs, “it’s been interesting at least.”

Nicole knows not to ask too much of the girl, she is her boss, but seriously. The ginger was exploding with questions. “Did you have a good weekend?” Immediately Nicole closed her eyes, “Shit, sorry.”

“No” Waverly stops the girl from rambling on, reaching over to assure her, finding her forearm stuffed in her jacket pocket. “It’s ok, really. I owe you an apology. I owe you so many apologies. The kiss, and then the stopping, and then Saturday...I’m so sorry Nicole. You deserve someone who’s all in.” She pauses for courage, not dramatic flair, “That isn’t me.” 

Nicole nods absently, and then challenges, “How are you sure?”

Waverly stares at her for a moment, mouth open to speak words she isn’t able to form.

“How do you know what I deserve? You act like I’m going to fall apart Waves. I’m sturdy, I want to be here. Also, I’m not without flaws, I would never ask you to be either.” Nicole runs her hands through her hair, struggling to not push. “I know you’re with Champ, just please don’t box yourself in. Let yourself be happy. If he makes you happy, that’s all I want for you”

Waverly pulls her hand away from the woman, hugging herself tightly. “Nicole…”

Nicole waits to see if there’s more, “It’s ok Waverly.” Understanding Waverly couldn’t meet her words today. It would hurt the girl to push further. “We should head back. I saw Wynonna with a book, I imagine she’ll need help soon.”

The shorter girl laughs quietly. It was something at least. “Yeah, you’re probably right there.”

Nearing the corner of their building Waverly grabs Nicole’s sleeve, halting her steps. Leaning up she throws her arms around the woman’s shoulders in a bear tight grip. Taken aback, Nicole stands there confused for a moment. With Waverly’s head resting just at her collar, Nicole extends her hands around the woman’s waist, hoping to give any comfort she could offer. The pair stayed locked for a few moments, before Waverly pulled away; leaving Nicole in the dust as she rounds the corner with haste.

After a few minutes, Nicole unseals her shoes from the pavement before speaking to the witness. “What’d ya think, Watson?”

***

Tuesday rolls into Friday real quick. “Haught toddy, C’mere!” Wynonna hollers to Nicole, innocently coming back from lunch, trying to seek solace at her desk.

“Is it urgent? I’ve got a phone meeting--”

“Yes, it’s urgent. Who do you think I am?!” Wynonna asks appalled. Waverly chuckles from her desk, even Bobo smiles a bit. “Listen, I need a favor. You busy tonight?” Nicole groans, but before she can say anything, Wynonna steers the ship, “It’s for you dumb dumb. Well mostly for you. You’d get a free meal out of it. We need a fourth. One catch, you can’t drink, you’re driving.”

“You need a fourth?” she asks.

Wynonna groans at the slow uptake. “Yes, you need a date, and I need a drink. Two birds and all that.”

“Wynonna, I told you, I’m not interested.”

“C’mon, it’ll be fun I promise.” she begged.

Nicole flicked her eyes toward Waverly. Her forehead was creased, but her face was a blank canvas as she stared intently at her monitor. “Ok, yeah I don’t have plans. Why not?” she gives in.

The loud brunette responds with triumphant celebration, “Yes, Doc owes me so many donuts. We’ll pick you up at 8.” Wynonna spins on her heel heading to her office.

Nicole drags her palms down her cheeks, as she sits to make the phone call. _Whiskey, whiskey, sell the whiskey. That’s your job. Don’t worry about whatever the hell you just signed on for. Don’t think about that other thing we don’t want to think about. Just make the pitch and get off the phone._

***

“Hey Waverly, would you mind if we interviewed you in the conference room. We wanted to account for some dead time, and pick your brain. Get some extra footage before we wrap the week.” Jeremy smiles his 1000-watt smile.

Waverly loves Jeremy. Waverly knows this. Jeremy has no clue. Pretty common thread these days. She smiles, “Sure Jer, just give me a moment to finish up one thing. I’ll meet you guys there.”

“Awesome!” he exclaims.

She closes her laptop, and chances a glance over toward Nicole. She’s on her conference call, exuding the confidence of any great sales person. It’s funny how you can alter a scene, but the colors are constant. She tears her eyes away and heads into the room and shuts the door.

“Hello Waverly, thanks for giving us the time.” Dolls notes appreciatively.

“It’s no problem.”

Dolls nods and looks at Jeremy to begin.

“What are you most excited for with this upcoming line?” Dolls asks.

“Oh, lots of things, Rosita is a whiz; the new product is magic. I know people are going to love it. I’m also really excited to expand our reach into the community. We have been building steadily for a few years and are now capable of supporting more than a line of whiskey. We want to set up programs that benefit distributors supporting green movements. We want to provide scholarship funds to innovative kids that have ideas to cut down our footprint in the industry. There’s so much we want to do, it all starts with us, here and now.”

“So, it’s much more than the whiskey really?”

“Absolutely. We appreciate good whiskey and want to better the market, but it is also a tool to garner more forward motion in doing good. One step at a time.”

“How does Valdez play into all of that?”

Waverly pauses for a moment, collecting her thoughts, “She seeks out opportunities for us to accomplish just that. She is direct and won’t pull punches. She has a good read on what would work and what wouldn’t stemming from our company. We want to be a help, not a hindrance.”

Dolls nods, thankful for an answer, knowing there wouldn’t be expansion. He was as curious as the rest. You’d think she was some mob boss or something the way she came and went.

Waverly wasn’t worried about leaking anything she held close to the chest, she’d been doing the smile and wave gig her entire life. Waverly was worried about many things, but not that. Although she does know Dolls, ever observant, the camera fit in many ways.

“So, you guys don’t mind dogs in the office?” Jeremy chirps in.

“Fiona, oh god no. She is an absolute doll. I’d steal her for myself if I could.”

Dolls rolls his eyes at his partner. Not quite the question he was after, but segue is as segue does.

“Fiona is great, though that reflects heavily on Nicole. You can see the mutual respect between the two.”

“Nicole is great, she loves that dog like crazy.” Waverly smiles lost in thought.

“What do you think of the double date tonight with your sister, Nicole up for it?”

Waverly stiffens at the thought. “Mm yeah, honestly Nicole will have her hands full enough trying to keep tabs on Wynonna. But Nicole deserves the best, I hope she is at least able to have some fun with the trouble Wynonna will put her through tonight.”

_Wynonna loves Nicole, Waverly knows that. It is hilarious to watch Nicole be so put off by the nontraditional affection. Both sisters missed that ginger. Wynonna was the one free to play the game though; roll the dice as you will._

“Is that all boys?” Waverly asks, already getting up from her chair.

Dolls calculating the sudden movement, understanding he had hit some nerves, nods, “Yes, thank you Waverley.” 

“See you both Monday.” the woman exits back to her desk, hoping to leave this week behind as soon as possible.

Jeremy turns to Dolls, “Jeez, kind of poked all the sensitive issues there dude.”

“That’s the point, Jer.”

“Just saying, kind of harsh.”

“Well, that’s not my angle, I’m just curious. They all dance around each other, like one moment will tip the scales. The familiarity between them all is palpable.”

***

Nicole is tousling her short hair, giving it that unkempt look, when she hears banging on her door. “Haught stuff, let’s go!”

“Coming coming” Nicole huffs out. Heading over to Fiona giving her a treat before she grabs her keys and jacket. Opening the door, she sees Wynonna in her typical leather jacket and boots.

Wynonna smiles, “Haught, this is Mercedes.” She gestures to the woman beside her, clad in heels, a short tight skirt, and dark red lipstick. She is beautiful. The look she gives Nicole, makes her gulp.

“So, I’m driving? Where’s your date?” She looks toward Wynonna.

Doc strolls up to the side of Nicole’s truck, “Howdy” he tips his hat.

Nicole chuckles, _of course._


	5. True American

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hate to give away the game, but don’t get hung up on plot points in this chapter. Partial non wayhaught relationship angst and we are still early in the story. Thanks for reading!

“JFK!” Wynonna shouts.

“FDR!” everyone yells, grabbing a can of beer, and dispersing from the center of the living room. All in search of refuge via the scattered platforms, Wynonna and Mercedes make for the nearest sofa; arguably the largest surface area. Doc strolls to a close throw pillow; Waverly winces at the poor use of her carefully thought out decor. The youngest Earp makes eye contact with Jeremy, nodding toward the small coffee table. The pair sprint toward the furniture only to be beaten by Rosita. The two slam into the woman, sandwiching the one person valuing their personal space most. Nicole, more focused on the women in the room causing her unique conundrum than the game at hand, runs blindly for the side table, crashing against the solid mass of one cameraman. They grip tightly to one another so as not to tumble to the floor.

“So, the rules one more time?” the disheveled ginger inquiries toward the room.

Wynonna rolls her eyes, “Haught, all you need to remember is the floor is hot lava, always have a beer in hand (empty cans toss toward the entryway), and there are three ways to advance.” Wynonna rattled off the rules in the most unhelpful way, leaving Dolls and Nicole to look at each other and shrug.

“You’ll get the hang of it pretty quick. It’s 50% drinking and 50% Candyland.” Waverly encouraged the newcomers.

“Mm more like 90% drinking.” Wynonna corrected her sister.

“Right” Nicole accepts and tries to stuff down her confusion; pretty sure Wynonna offered misdirection purposefully. She puts her focus back on her table mate after Mercedes throws her a wink. _This is going to be a long night._

***

“One, two, three” Nicole slams four fingers against her head looking hopeful around the room.

Waverly has her pegged and she remains on her cushion with Jeremy. Dolls and Mercedes advance.

***

“Listen Cowboy, I know you’re good at cards, but you’re not quite the “True American” we’d all hoped for.” Wynonna jibes toward Doc, slinging her arm around him, sloshing her beer more on the floor than in her mouth.

“I reckon you may be right, though I do not believe I will be losing to you.” He eyes the wild-haired woman unable to keep her hands to herself.

***

“Hey Rosita!” Nicole chimes as she advances two spaces to join the bartender. Nicole is a little flushed from all the beer, but she can handle her own.

Rosita nods, “Haught” keeping her eye on the prize, the crown jewel at the center.

“Always so focused” Nicole nudges her cracking a smile.

“I always somehow lose this game. Waverly is brilliant, and Wynonna cheats. Not today sir, not today.”

Chuckling, “Sounds like you could use a friend on the inside.”

“Mm, nope. You could be a double agent. I’m not sure where your loyalties lie.”

“Suit yourself Rose, but don’t say I didn’t try to warn you.”

***

“You ignoring me handsome?” Mercedes pokes Nicole in the ribs when they go for the same can of beer.

“What? Not at all. I’ve heard it’s a cut throat competition. And I uh, don’t like to lose much.”

“So cute” she kisses her cheek before she snags the beer from the tall woman’s hands.

Nicole huffs before reaching for another.

***

“Haught, scoot over!” Wynonna groans though she has three quarters of the space. Waverly rolls her eyes, stuck between the two.

Nicole glares around the short girl’s head at the instigator.

“What? Don’t look at me like I pissed in your soup. Got you a hot date? Check. Got you free tacos? Check. Had an intense game of laser tag where I let you win? Check. I’m even providing free booze in a great atmosphere.”

Nicole’s eyebrows almost completely left her forehead. “Pretty much none of that is accurate boss lady. You ambushed my night, “forgot” your wallet, I kicked your ass in laser tag, and I’m pretty sure I saw Bobo unloading the booze around back when we got here. Do you pay him enough?” The ginger winked just for Waverly, waiting for the elder Earp to argue her case.

“Pfft. You’re having the night of your life, and that is what is what you came for. That, and to get laid. How long has it been Haught cakes?”

Nicole coughs up as much beer as air.

***

Dolls calls a time-out while he lifts poor, passed-out Jeremy from the carpet and takes him up to one of the rooms, following Waverly to the second level. Even completely unconscious he is beaming like this is the time of his life.

Wynonna drags Doc by his belt into the kitchen around the corner, leaving Nicole with her date and Rosita. “No, dammit, I was this close” Rosita holds up her thumb and index finger to her face a centimeter apart.”

“We’re still playing, just one man down,” Nicole shrugs.

“Three” the woman points in the direction of the kitchen.

“Ah” Nicole checks her wrist for the time, “suppose it’s getting late.” Suddenly, Mercedes yanks open the front door, and leans over the railing of the front porch, only to hurl her stomach contents. “Shit.” Nicole follows the noise toward the girl, sitting on the rail while rubbing soothing circles on her back.

“Fuck,” Mercedes groans, allowing Nicole to escort her back inside.

“Here sit down, I’m going to get you some water. I’ll be right back.”

Nicole heads toward the kitchen in search of a glass. Opening up about every cabinet before she finds any sort of drink ware, she flips on the faucet. Abruptly turning, she knocks right into the littlest Earp. “Shit, Waverly I’m so sorry.” Reaching for the towel on the counter she hands it clumsily to the woman.

“No worries, Nicole. I saw Mercedes and was just coming to make sure you found what you were after.” she looked up into brown eyes, not even bothering to dry her clothes. “Uh, Jeremy is all settled. Looks like the game is over.”

“Yeah, seems that way.” Nicole agrees.

More staring.

“I should, erm, go check on Mercedes.”

“Right, yeah.” Waverly scoots to the side, watching red hair sweep around the corner.

Until Nicole realizes she spilt the contents of the glass, and hurries back into the kitchen. Picking up the cup, raising it toward Waverly in embarrassment, she fills it once more before retreating back into the main room.

Without looking up, Nicole begins, “Here you go” offering the water to a passed out red-head. She lets her head drop to her chest, with an audible sigh.

Rosita chuckles at the scene, “At least your date lasted longer than the mic boy” she throws her thumb over her shoulder toward the stairs.

At the noise, Waverly shoots around the corner to understand the situation. “Oh Nicole,” she trails off, finding the picture as humorous as Rosita. Before you know it, they’re both doubled over. _They are giggly drunks, noted._

“I have no idea where she lives.” Nicole admits, rubbing her face in defeat. “Wait, where’s Dolls?” suddenly realizing she is in a room without any interference.

Rosita moves to the side, unearthing the bulk sprawled out in the recliner. 

Nicole covers her mouth to soften the laughter, while Waverly rolls her eyes and scoffs, “Figures.” She wanders off down the hall, opening and closing cabinets, only to return with pillows and blankets for the pair that crash landed. “So, we have one extra room upstairs, and one in the barn.”

Both Nicole and Rosita lock eyes for a moment, before Waverly starts in, “I’m not letting either of you drive.” The shorter woman states with finality.

Nicole lifts one brow in the direction of their host. “You can have the room, Rosita. I’ll take the barn.”

“Great!” Waverly throws on a smile looking right at the tall red-head.

***

Waverly lies in her bed hours later, looking up at the ceiling unable to quit her thoughts. What a strange night. In a way, it felt more familiar to the way things were to have everyone here, together. But then again, it felt like a cruel trick. Wynonna and Doc knew the past, and had each other for comfort. Waverly felt stuck permanently out of time, and alone for her efforts. Everyone was safe, and some were even back with a rewritten history. Dolls wasn’t lost to BBD, hooked on dragon drugs, and Bobo wasn’t pinned against the Earps in a final showdown on a weekly basis.

Just then she heard footsteps down the hall. Maybe Nicole would try one last time to convince Waverly. As quick as it came, the noise faded just as fast, until she was left again to the silence.

***

Nicole piled the blankets on, the barn was less insulated than Waverly led her to believe. Lying on her back, she was relieved to be given space away from the crowd; away from the woman that chose Champ over her. She did miss Fiona. This was the first night she slept without the fuzzy fiend since she could remember. She rolled her eyes, that dog probably was living her best life with the bed to herself. She’d have to wake up early tomorrow to help clean, so she could get her date home and the pup fed.

She was in and out of sleep when she heard the barn door slide open. Sitting straight up, “Hello?” she hollered into the dark, watching the silhouette of someone move through the doorway.

“Nicole, I couldn’t sleep. I’m sorry to wake you.”

“Rosita? Is everything ok?”

“Shit I’m sorry to bother you. I just don’t sleep well, especially when I’m not in my own bed. I get these weird night terrors. Part of the reason I flew through school; it was easier to study all night than try for sleep.” the woman shivered. Her face became readable the more Nicole’s eyes adjusted.

“Hey, seriously, no bother. I wasn’t having much luck myself. The Earps talked up this barn more than I think it deserves.” she smirks to Rosita, making room for an additional occupant and lifting the covers.

The chemist chuckles, quickly unfolding her arms around herself, joining Nicole. “Why do they even have a barn?”

“Beats me,” the red-head laughs. “How many degrees do you have?”

“Enough” she winks.

Nicole shakes her head, feigning annoyance, “Fine, Brain, what are we doing tonight?”

“Same thing we do every night, Pinky.” The two women laugh, appreciating their shared humor, offering reprieve from the unusual situation. “If you want to go to sleep, I won’t mind. It is comforting just not being alone.”

“Honestly, I miss Fiona too much. It’s weird having a bed to yourself after years of sharing it with a horse-sized dog.”

Rosita nods, not quite in understanding, but knowing they would both be eluded the comfort of rest come tomorrow morning. “We are going to have to deal with Wynonna tomorrow. Unpaid.”

Groaning, the taller girl retorts, “Yeah, at least you don’t have a date to escort home.”

Cackling, “Fair point, Haught. Are you always this good at getting yourself into situations?”

“Seems to be my specialty,” Nicole admits with a half-smile.

“At least you had some fun with friends, right?”

“True, can’t have too many of those.”

“Plus, I’m sure you can get a second date, sans Wynonna” Rosita nudges Nicole in what she hopes is encouragement.

“Nothing against Mercedes, but I don’t think so.”

“Not, your type?”

Nicole shakes her head, “It’s not that, she flat out scares me.”

Rosita throws her head back further into the pillow, deep with belly laughter, shaking the mattress.

“She does!”

“What about that girl is scary?”

“That is just a lot of attitude packed in a lot of pink. I don’t trust it.” Nicole crosses her arms over her chest, knowing it loses its meaning lying down.

“You’re adorable.”

Nicole grumbles, nothing more to add.

They both stare into the void of the barn rafters, letting the silence blanket them in their thoughts.

“I just know what I want, and what I don't,” Nicole shrugs.

Rosita turns her head to smile, “Can’t fault ya there.”

“Do these games often turn into giant sleepovers?”

“Pfft, no, we also don’t usually have someone passing out. Sweet, little light-weight.”

“He’s a nice kid.” Nicole notes.

“Yeah. I can’t quite read Dolls.”

“He seems to play his cards pretty close to the chest. I think he may appreciate a certain reckless Earp, more than he’d care to let on.”

Rosita turns on her side, head cupped in her hand, propped by her elbow. “You think he likes Wynonna?!”

Nicole turns her head to face the girl, “I think it’s a possibility.” She resumes staring toward the rafters.

Rosita smirks at the unknowing ginger. “You seem pretty confident.”

“I could be wrong.”

“But you don’t think you are.” Rosita concludes.

“No,” she states matter-of-factly turning to face the woman.

“Confidence is sexy.”

“Well, I am both of those things.” Nicole winks.

Rosita rolls her eyes, “Arrogance is not.” Nicole laughs.

She’s stopped when a pair of soft lips land on hers. Before the ginger can think anything at all, Rosita pulls away. “Is that ok?” she asks Nicole. The tall woman nods, leaning forward to finish what was started.

Rolling over, Rosita controls the pace from above, deepening the kiss. Nicole moans, tightening her hold in dark brunette locks. “Fuck,” she pants.

“Yeah,” lifting away her top, before leaning back toward Nicole.

The red head stares at the sight, realizing the path transpiring. Gently stopping the woman “Are you sure?” Not being deterred, the chemist pushes forward. “Rose.”

Pausing longer this time, regarding the patient woman beneath her, “You’re different for sure.”

“Good different or…” 

Placing a finger against the cocky lips, “Mm, can’t tell, but I like it.” Nicole smirks, and flips them over, mapping caramel skin with her lips.

***

The light streaming through the windows, and the birds creating too much racket, force Nicole’s eyes open. Stretching first, remembering second, she gets whiplash checking the other half of the bed. Looking more at peace than she’d ever seen the woman, she cocks her head to the side grinning. _Not a bad sight. At all._ Moving some hair from the sleeping face, she leans down and kisses her forehead.

Nicole gets off the bed as gently as possible in search of clothing. “Do you know how good you look without clothes?” Rosita asks.

“Ah sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you. Those damn birds…” she chuckles slipping on her pants. “Like what you see?”

“Oh, shut up.” Nicole winks buttoning up her flannel, unable to help the smirk plastered on her face.

Looking down at her watch, “I’m going to head inside to see if I can help clean up.” Sitting down on the bed, “Can I call you later?”

Rosita pretends to ponder, her pointer finger thoughtful on her chin. “I suppose that wouldn’t be the worst,” she taunts the red head.

Nicole chuckles shaking her head. “Your call then.” she slips a piece of paper into the woman’s hand, kissing her cheek before she stands up to leave.

“Nicole,” the flannel clad woman pauses in the doorway, turning back toward the bed.

“Yeah?” she smiles warmly toward her.

Pausing slightly, “Thank you--”

“Just doing my duty ma’am” she tilts an invisible hat.

Rosita laughs, throwing her head back into the pillow, “Whatever you nerd, get out of here.” She rolls her eyes, lighter than the night before.

***

Waverly standing at the stove, cooking up some breakfast, she looks over her shoulder at the sound of the front door opening. “Good morning, Nicole. Did you sleep ok out there?”

“I did, thank you! I appreciate you letting us all crash, I know it wasn’t part of the plans.”

“Oh, don’t mention it. I don’t often keep plans with Wynonna around.”

Laughing, “I’m sure not...” Rubbing the back of her neck, she looks around. “Well I wanted to help clean up, where’s the mess? I vividly remember a wreck of sorts.”

The short woman, looking back at the bacon in the pan, “Um, I couldn’t sleep much last night. So, ya know.” she shrugs it off.

Nicole frowns, “I’m sorry you couldn’t sleep, Waverly. Can I help you with anything?”

“Um, can you start some coffee? I think I’ve got the rest handled.”

“Sure thing,” she nods, as she wanders over to the machine.

“Haught dog! You’re still here?!” Wynonna erupts from the back bedroom, dressed in Doc’s long button up, and nothing more, before she collapses into the closest chair at the table.

“Well, Mercedes” Nicole turns to face the living room, eyeing the empty couch. “Wait, where is Mercedes?”

“She called an uber,” Wynonna answered. Two confused pairs of eyes tracked her.

“And you know this how?” Waverly demanded, turning on her heel facing Nicole, “I thought she was with you?”

Nicole laughed and then smoothed out her features shaking her head. “No, last I knew she was passed out on the couch.”

“Not your best date, huh?” Wynonna jibed at the ginger, stealing a cup of freshly brewed coffee, removing the pot to make room for her mug.

“It wasn’t an ideal date to begin with,” Nicole mumbled. “Guess she doesn’t need a ride home.” Flopping into a chair, she runs her hands through her hair.

“Doing that won’t make it any less red ya know?”

“Hush, Wynonna” Waverly scolds.

Nicole ignores the comment, glancing at her watch. “Thanks again for letting me crash. The food smells amazing, Waverly. I hate to miss out, but I better get home to feed Fiona” She smiles toward the younger sister, standing from her chair. “Wynonna, as always, thank you for an entertaining evening where you bail halfway through. Like clockwork.”

“Hey, I can’t babysit all night!”

“Are you sure you can’t stay, Nicole?” Waverly looks toward the tall girl.

“Unfortunately, I really should get going. I’ll see you both Monday?” she offers.

Waverly nods in understanding.

“Duh, Haught shit. Someone has got to keep an eye on you!” Wynonna remarks.

Nicole smiles at the familiar banter, “Fair enough, have a good weekend guys.”

Reaching for the door, she gets a surprise when it swings toward her with great force before she even makes contact with the knob. “Shit” Haught exclaims, backing away from the door holding her nose.

“Oh my god, Nicole! Fuck, I’m so sorry.” Rosita babbles.

Wynonna gawks, dribbling coffee down Doc’s shirt.

Waverly’s eyes are as large as saucers, briskly walking toward Nicole towel in hand. At least until she grasps the entirety of the situation that Wynonna concluded before her. Stopping in her tracks, and dropping her hands to her side, steam rolls out of her ears.

Nicole and Rosita miss the Earp sisters completely. The ginger’s eyes are tearing up, while the scientist escorts her back to a chair, “Keep your head forward, I’ll be right back.” She rushes over to the kitchen sink and wets a towel, heading back toward the infirmed. “Here, put this under your nose,” she instructs the woman. Reaching out, she gingerly presses Nicole’s nose.

“Ow!”

Ignoring the complaint, “I don’t think it’s broken. If you can stand it, applying pressure will help the bleeding.”

“Wight” Nicole acknowledges and pinches the bridge.

“Do you guys have an ice pack? That will help with the swelling.” Rosita advises.

Wynonna, eyes carefully monitoring her sister, doesn’t respond.

“Guys?” Rosita tries louder this time.

Wynonna watches Waverly’s face redden further before realizing the response is on her. “Uh, yeah.” Stumbling over to the freezer she grabs a bag of peas and tosses them toward the chemist. While Rosita adds the bag to Nicole’s hold, Wynonna moves closer to Waverly. “Babygirl, you alright?”

Waverly flits her eyes toward her sister and then back toward the scene at hand. Snapping her mouth closed, she all but stomps her foot. Taking a quick breath, “Can you wrap up here?” Pointing toward the stove, she doesn’t wait for a reply while handing her sister the reins of the kitchen. Storming out and up the stairs, fully unnoticed by the rest of the room.

***

Picking up her keys after dropping them, Nicole tries again with the lock. Finally garnering some success she opens her front door, only to push it closed once she’s inside. Dropping the clattering metal in the bowl, she turns to find her dog waiting in the kitchen by her bowl.

“I’m sorry Fi, I meant to be here much sooner.” She quickly heads to fill the bowl, immediately giving the signal to eat. Heading toward her room and peeling off her clothes, thankful for the button up shirt, she flips on the shower. Stepping in she groans at the scalding water, working its way through her muscles.

***

“Yo” Wynonna answers her phone without even looking at it.

“Wynonna”

“Bobo” she responds in jest, trying to match his seriousness; too early to give a damn, and still trying to salvage the breakfast Waverly left in her care.

“Haught’s house is definitely being monitored.”

Sobering up, “Ok, are you still there? If so, you’ll have company soon.”

“No, I’m gone.” He pauses, “Who is Nicole, Wynonna?”

***

Hours later, Nicole wakes to her phone buzzing. Looking at her clock, she can’t believe how much of her day has been lost. “Hello” she answers groggily.

“How ya feeling?”

She beams, unable to help herself, “You called.”

“I owed you at least that much after I smashed your face.”

“Oh, were you only in it for my looks?” Nicole tries to ease the worry creeping in on the other end of the line. “I knew it was too good to be true, Bustillos.”

Rolling her eyes, but the smile evident in her voice, “Listen nerd, do you prefer chicken or beef?”

“Are you bringing me dinner?” Nicole hopes.

“Making, and you’ll be helping, Haught.” she corrects the woman.

“Surprise me then.” Nicole smiles into the phone, like it could be seen from where she stands.

***

Monday morning came too soon, but Nicole, despite it, didn’t seem to mind. She had the best weekend she’d had in a long time. Rosita came for dinner, pampered her poor nose, and other things, and didn’t leave until her shift at the bar Sunday night. Plopping down in her office chair, sans Fiona today, she kept her head down and pushed through her work; anxious to meet Rosita for lunch.

“Woah, what happened to you?” Jeremy blurted out looking at Nicole.

“You should see the other guy.” she explained.

“Door” Wynonna clarified, shouting from her office.

“But damn if I didn’t leave my mark.” she nodded proudly. “How was the rest of your weekend, Jer?”

“Good, I picked up some new comics Sunday. Saturday, I mostly just laid low.” he admitted.

“Hungover” Wynonna shouted.

Jeremy sighs, “Yeah...Well I should probably find Dolls.”

“Right, yeah” Nicole points to her screen, “I better get to it as well” She offers with a smile.

***

Checking her monitor for the time, Nicole stands to retrieve her lunch from the break room fridge. Locking up her computer and hitting her ‘Do not Disturb’ to roll her calls, she looks up hearing a foot tapping.

“You’ve got a lot of nerve, Haught!”

Mercedes had the attention of not only Nicole, but the entire office and camera crew. “Mercedes, what are you doing here?”

“Don’t play innocent with me.”

“I’m sorry, I literally have no idea what you're upset about.” Nicole admits.

“You just up and left me Friday night!”

“Woah, I don’t think you have all of the information there. I stayed, and when I woke up the next morning, you were gone.”

Paying no ever-loving mind to the situation at hand, Bobo stands up and steps onto his desk. Following a faint scratching sound, he steps onto Nicole’s desk.

“Bobo, sorry to mess with your whole dynamic here, I know everyone’s work style is a bit different, but could you not. Not right now.” Nicole pleads to her crazed desk mate.

“Shhh, Nicole, don’t distract me.”

“Me distract you? Because that’s what’s happening right now.”

Bobo walks back onto his desk, internally making a decision, lifting up the ceiling tile directly above his head ever so slightly. At this point everyone in the office is standing, curious as to what the crazed salesman is up to. Slowly increasing the gap in the ceiling, Bobo softly lifts up to peer in, pulling a skinny flashlight from his coat pocket to investigate thoroughly.

A screeching sound and a blur of wings are all Nicole takes in while Bobo ducks, making way for the creature. “What the hell was that?” Waverly pipes up from her desk.

“Bat” Bobo informs the onlookers. Rushing to his drawer, donning a mask and gloves, and grasping a crowbar in his fist, he follows the winged beast.

“I’m calling animal control,” Carl announces.

“No! They’ll shut us down, you ignoramus. Bobo’ll take care of it.” Wynonna responds. “God, stupid Carl.”

Bobo nods to acknowledge the boss's orders before continuing his search. 

Just then, Rosita enters the lobby, surveying the room. “What’s going on?”

Nicole’s eyes bulge and she shakes her head quickly at the woman in a silent plea to return from whence she came.

Confused by this she walks toward Nicole, putting a hand on her arm, completely missing Mercedes. “Are you ok?”

Mercedes admonishes the couple, “Oh you have got to be kidding me.”

Nicole’s head falls. Looking at Rosita, she fills her in “Uh, couple of things. Mercedes stopped by.” She gives a half-hearted wave. “And Bobo found a bat in the ceiling that he is now tracking. Because he is a certified bat wrangler.”

“Right,” she nods soaking up the ridiculous information. “So, lunch downstairs then?”

“Sounds great.”

***

Coming back from lunch, Nicole makes her way to her desk. Waverly can’t help but let her eyes follow the lanky woman returning to her work. Halting her gaze at the woman’s neck, where a slight bruise was forming; likely not from any door.

Just then, bursting out of Wynonna’s office, Mercedes marches straight into the break room, paying no mind to Nicole’s return. Just after she slipped into the room, Bobo crept around the corner from the annex, peering into the windowed door. Following the bat, and by default Mercedes, he stalked his prey. When the ginger turned around, huffing at the lack of options in the fridge to quench her thirst, she locked eyes with the man.

“What do you want?” she asked in disgust at the man.

Growling, he stepped forward, bag in hand, looking just above her head. In one swift movement, he slammed the bag over the woman (and bat) cocooning them together in one harmonious plastic wrap. Saving the office.

“Aaaaaaaa, you freak! Let me out! Oh my god, Wynonna!!!!” Mercedes wailed to no avail, as Bobo would not relent his hold on the pair.

Reaching for his belt, he grabbed a radio, “I’ve got the squatter, but you’re gonna have to come to me. It became a little...extra.”


	6. Ghost River Triangle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These events jump back in time to Purgatory, just after the Garden sequence where Waverly and Doc are trapped behind the ominous red door. Obviously speculative and I'm sure Emily and the writers will be along soon to prove how the professionals do it :)

“We’ve scoured those woods. They’re not there,” Wynonna complains.

“The stairs aren’t there you mean. We just need to find a better way in,” Nicole argues. Leaning over the map of the ghost river triangle. The forest had been heavily marked up, noting each quadrant they uncovered. Still no closer to the elusive garden; no Doc, no Waverly. 

Wynonna curled her hands into fists, knuckles tightening, “We have no idea how any of this works. They, as in our people, may NOT be there. But yeah the fucking stairs are gone” 

Jeremy sees the tension rising between the two women, “It’s late, maybe we should call it a night and come up with a new plan tomorrow.”

“Go Jer, it’s fine.” Nicole dismisses him without even looking up. 

“Nicole, I want to help, I think we could all use a break. We’re spinning our wheels.” he responds. 

“Honest, you guys should go. You’re right. I’ll head out soon.” 

The group dispersed out of the conference room, making their way into the night. 

“Haught--” 

“Don’t.” she turns, acknowledging the unwelcome hand resting on her shoulder. 

Wynonna pulls back, “Nicole, I know you’re pissed, but--”

Nicole laughs dryly, sans dimples, “No, Wynonna, you really have no idea. And neither does Waverly.” She puts her head in her hand, staring at the laid out mapped covering the table, thoughts elsewhere. “She’s gone, Wy, and you didn’t even give me the chance to be there, to help.” Turning to face the sword toting woman for the first time in days, with cold eyes and a sunken face, “Just go.” 

Wynonna holds her gaze as long as she can stand, until finally her heart tears deeper. She turns on her heel toward Nedley’s, technically now Nicole’s office, pulling the chair from behind the desk to the corner. She reaches her hand through the lifted tile, pulling out Nedley’s forgotten stash, before making her way to the bar. She can’t stand being at the homestead with her sister missing, and there is no need for the ammonite now that Bulshar’s curse is broken. 

To call this place a bar was just out of habit; there were no patrons and the taps weren’t flowing as they once did. The town itself was a shell of what it housed before. It was her and Nedley for weeks. The only mission that mattered to Wynonna has been finding Waverly and Doc. When they stumbled upon the other three, and any company was welcome after weeks of Randy-isolation, she pushed into hyperdrive, frantic to save her family. Seeing her best friend, and having no answers was too much. 

She climbs up the stairs to the room, leaving her boots to clomp at each step. Collapsing onto the bed, she makes her peace with the bottle, letting a tear escape. No Waverly. No Doc. Pissed Nicole. She didn’t let herself think of him often, but she missed Dolls on top of it all. 

Was she always destined to do this alone? That first time she wielded Peacemaker as a kid, she and no one else pulled the trigger. Left to be labeled and locked up, only released to be bounced from home to home, she was on her own. Finally making her escape, she traveled the world without her past on display, hiding amongst strangers, alone. Becoming the heir, it fell to her at the end of the day. Their group banded together to take the 77, but look who was left. That’s why she made her choice. The only ones alive were left safe at the kitchen table. 

***

Nedley wandered back to his house, without flipping on a single light; waiting out the morning in his chair. His heart broke for them all. Chrissy was gone. Nicole was in a bad way. Sweet Waverly missing, with a cowboy fighting to save her somewhere, hopefully. And Wynonna. That girl has had the weight of the world on her shoulders, unfairly to be certain, from day one. Tears rolled down his cheeks, stopping on the scruff at his lip. He sobbed for the children he couldn’t help anymore than his own. Shit, they were his own. He held his face in his hands, hopeless. 

***

Jeremy and Robin held hands out to the car in silence. There was nothing either needed to say. Of all the souls lost without their people, they had each other. But this was just as much their fight; they were in this. This was their family and the family remaining was broken. They will push right alongside Wynonna and Nicole as long as there is a direction to go. 

Robin opened up the door, following Jeremy into their humble apartment. It was their slice of peace in a world of chaos. Their spare room was half Robin’s music space: saxophones, trumpets, guitar, and keyboard lining the corners; framed records adorning the walls. The other half was Jeremy’s creations, whether chemical tapestries, engineered tech ready to lead the team with their next mission, or just simple inventions to make Robin laugh, even for a moment. The singing toaster was the biggest hit to date. 

Both tired from long days without any wins, they shuffled into their nightly routine, readying for sleep. Crawling into bed, the blonde watched Jeremy glance around the room at the photos of their missing comrades, lingering on his best friend. “She’s strong Jer. I miss her too, but she has a lot to fight for. Doc too.” He opened his arms for the sweet man, just as broken-hearted as the rest. 

Jeremy nods, allowing himself to be enveloped by long, strong arms. “It’s been months. I miss them so much. And Nicole and Wynonna, without those two...if we can’t find them…” 

“I know Jer.” he holds him tight, hoping the smaller man will find comfort in the little he can give. Sleep had been hard to come by for them all. 

***

Nedley can’t help that he finds comfort in the pleated khakis; they’re a classic trouser. Along with his utility belt, boots, and stetson, he adorns himself with the things he can control. Going through the motions, he makes his way to the station. Seeing Nicole’s Indian FTR 1200 S unmoved in it’s spot from the night before, he gives a sigh stepping from his truck. Waverly would lose her mind if she knew Nicole had abandoned four wheels in favor of two. 

Walking into the old, Black Badge Division sector of the station he found the red-head passed out in her chair, head tipped to the side and mouth open, drool pasting her to the table. The retired sheriff neared her chair, gently shaking her awake. “Nicole.” 

“Sir,” she sits up abruptly and wipes her mouth. “What time is it?!” She starts to flounder with the papers in front of her, angry at herself for losing any time.

“It’s early, Haught. I think you have time to catch a few winks on the couch. I can get coffee going. I brought you a change of clothes.” 

She paused for a moment, a moment of warm features, grateful for the man loving her; holding her steady. She had been nothing short of an ass to everyone. Nedley got a free pass always, she would only take his word above the others if she was willing. “Ok, sir.” 

As she wandered off toward her office, he took inventory of the damage. One shattered coffee cup, a new divot in the wall, one file scattered across the floor. Not the worse he’d seen. 

***

_ “C’mon think Jer, you can do this.” Nicole urged her terrified friend. They had a few resources on them and Nicole’s calm determination. All three had makeshift masks tied across their faces to minimize the debri inhalation as they navigated through the tunnels. She managed their path, finding one that wasn’t caved in...completely.  _

_ “Yeah, easy-peasey Jer. We’re going to hoist you up and through, and then follow right behind.” Robin encouraged, rubbing the shorter man’s back in soothing circles.  _

_ Nodding, more to himself, Jeremy agreed, “Ok, but--” _

_ “Just a precaution Jeremy. We need you on the other side, just in case. If things collapse further when we start shifting the rock, you can continue and go get help. If there was a more viable option Jer, I wouldn’t ask.” Nicole admitted.  _

_ “Ok, I know, I trust you Nicole.” he stated, before turning around to face Robin. “No show tunes, she won’t like that.” he smirked up at the blonde man.  _

_ “No promises” Robin smiled and leaned down, kissing his boyfriend in a tender moment Nicole couldn’t watch.  _

_ “Alright, I’m ready.” Jeremy announced. Nicole nodded and looked at Robin. They lifted the light science wizard in a swift motion, slowly creeping him through the space left toward the top of the tunnel. As Jeremy began to put more weight on the other side, easing forward, things started to shift. They all paused with bated breath, listening for the end of the movement. As the dust settled, they continued, even more gently than before, until it was just Jeremy sliding/falling down the other side.  _

_ “Oof” _

_ “You ok Jer?” Robin shouted.  _

_ Standing up, patting off the earth, “Yeah, I’m good. Let’s start the diciest game of Jinga”  _

_ Nicole rolling her eyes, chuckling, “You are allowed no more of those buddy. One free pass.”  _

_ Rock by rock, they all moved slowly and carefully, but with purpose. The support beams on the side of the mine had long since rotted out. The stone was the foundation; the stone they were removing.  _

_ As the hole widened, the top of Jeremy’s head became visible to the tall pair. “How much more should we remove?” Robin glanced at the sheriff.  _

_ “I want you going through next,” Nicole directed, wiping dirt from her brow. “Do you think your shoulders will fit through that?” She pointed to the gap they created.  _

_ “I think so, are you sure you don’t want to try some more first?”  _

_ “No. Now’s good.” She didn’t look up right away. Her mind was with Waverly. Also how the fuck did they end up here? One second they were toasting with Wynonna at the homestead, aka getting drugged, and the next they were passed out on the floor of the old uranium mine on the edge of the Ghost River Triangle. Gotta get out of her before I can do anything else, she calmed herself.  _

_ Looking up she smiled to assure Robin, “Ready?”  _

_ He tried to decipher her features, but other than knowing they all knew little at this point, he chalked it up to compartmentalizing the unknown in a pitch black tunnel with limited air supply. He nodded, temporarily blinding Nicole when his makeshift headlamp shone right into her face. “Shit, sorry.”  _

_ “Not a problem, dude. Ok, I’ll give you a boost, and then sort of gently shimmie your way through”  _

_ “Got it.”  _

_ When Robin placed both feet securely on the other side, they collectively sighed.  _

_ “I think if I just remove a few more that should give me enough room to hoist myself cleanly through, without jostling too much.” Nicole suggested.  _

_ After shifting a couple more, the sides began to shift slightly inward, stopping after a few moments. “K, think that’ll do” Nicole said stepping up onto the rock platform, as centered as possible. Counting down in her head, she sprung forward diving through the gap, tucking her body as she passed the crevice. Rolling out of her tight, make-shift summersault, she laid still on the ground. The boys looked on silently as they all waited. The ground began shaking as the tunnel behind them crumbled, and this time didn’t let up.  _

_ The two men grabbed Nicole, launching her forward as they ran further from the noise of rubble shifting, and the dust of debris filling their lungs. Out of range of the collapse, they paused trying to catch their breath.  _

_ Closing in on their next task, they neared the cage at the end of the line. Picking up her pace, the other two followed. Nicole plucked from her head the flashlight fashioned headband to control her view, examining the lift. The container itself looked sturdy, the cage walls intact, and the hinges looked like they weren’t rusted over. The cables though...she reached for her bandana, pulling it from her face. Slowly running her hand along each wire with the rag, she felt for broken wires; she didn’t hit too many snags considering their age. Visually their diameter looked uniform at all parts.  _

_ “What do you think, Jeremy?” she stood asking the scientist next to her inspecting the shaft going up.  _

_ “I mean it’s our only option, but I don’t think this has been used in over 150 years. It also looks like it was made to fit at most two people at a time.”  _

_ Sighing, “I know, it looks like it could work. Just not crazy about our options either. How far up do you think that goes?”  _

_ “Uh, I’d say around 100 meters.” Nicole nods and walks off in response, needing to think while pacing; her best thinking decorum. _

_ Robin watches the two poking around the elevator, while he internally debates what he should be doing. Stand here and look good, check. He laughs at himself while they continue analyzing the situation. _

_ A few minutes later, Nicole circles back over to the men. “I’m going up, alone. That thing, we’re sending down.” She flicks a hand toward the cage, gesturing it’s demise further into darkness. “The less weight the better,” she says, putting on her gloves.  _ _  
_ _  
_ _ It doesn’t seem like it’s up for debate, but Jeremy starts anyway, “Nicole, if that cable snaps with you climbing freely--”  _

_ “If the cage falls, and snaps the cable we have no way to get out. This way it’s just me jostling the wire.”  _

_ The men knew she was an experienced climber, and physically capable, but there were just too many unknowns.  _

_ “We're just sending the cage down enough for me to make my way up. When I reach the top, I'm using my rope and coming down for you both. One at a time, easy peasy.”  _

_ Nicole pats Jeremy’s shoulder in comfort. “I’ll be back.” she states in her best Austrian accent. Jeremy looks up at her grinning and shoving her hand off, before he leans in to hug her tightly. She lets him and nods over to Robin.  _

_ Robin comes up behind Jeremy and peels him off of the woman, offering his comfort in her place. Nicole reaches for the crank to lower the steel cage, praying the pulley systems hold up a little longer. Heaving with all her might she cranks the wheel that had been stationary for decades, shoving it into motion, and the gears squeal while the elevator groans, descending down the shaft.  _

_ With enough room to insert herself in the space, she grabs for the rope, hoisting herself up with two hands. Immediately she shifts herself up a whole body length with the use of her legs. Not at all thinking of the distance, merely focusing on being steady with her distribution, and gentle with her movements.  _

_ Rising little by little, Nicole notices a definite light source. Her eyes are given reprieve, no longer dependent on her head lamp in the pure darkness. The air began to become less chewable and more breathable. A plus for sure. Her eyes shone with hope, ready to get out of here; ready to find the others, Waverly.  _

_ The landing is maybe ten feet above her now. Scooting further up the wire with her arms, she feels the cable violently rip against her hands and thighs before hearing a loud clang, like a hammer against an anvil. A thread from the cable sprung from the tethered wire. Feeling the cable unfurl itself further as another wire snapped away, she yanked herself higher up toward the opening.  _

_ Knowing she couldn’t withstand the wires breaking apart, or beat the cable in this mad race, she groped for her hatchet on her utility belt. Unfastening the tool, she launched herself off the cable and hooked it on the steel beam right at the base of the opening. Reaching with her free hand to level herself with the axe, she swung her legs up and rolled onto the landing. The cable broke free, dropping the cage and weaponized wires below.  _

_ Laying on her back, lungs burning, she took inventory. Her gloves were shredded, hands blistered, but still usable. Her face felt stingy like it took a few lashes, similar to her legs, sides, and arms. Nothing felt broken. She didn’t want to carry the water, little they had, but water would help. Tilting her head to the side, “Guys?”  _

_ She heard coughing and clambering.  _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “Nicole! Oh my god, you’re alive!” Jeremy shouted.  _

_ “Fucking badass.” Robin noted, yelling up the shaft to compliment his friend.  _

_ She chuckled, “Give me a second to catch my breath, then I’ll get this rope secured and be down for you both.” She paused. Her adrenaline was still pumping before she realized her success. Turning her head the other way, she beamed, taking in the sun. _

_ ~~~ _

_ Hoofing it down the road, away from the mine, the three amigos were thrilled to smell the fresh air and feel the wind on their faces. They would be glad to hitch a ride with someone, anyone, but she knew the town had been evacuated, and honestly didn’t know the state of any other persons but her two companions.  _

_ After their roughly ten mile walk back in town, they still hadn’t seen a single person...or any wildlife for that matter. Nicole’s pace slowed as she surveyed the abandoned town square. The businesses were shut up, no lights on, no movement on the streets.  _

_ She headed straight for the station, bypassing the bar, cafe, and stray Italian restaurant. The door was unlocked and she poked her head in, gun in hand. She heard nothing, saw nothing, as was the norm at the moment. Deciding there was no immediate danger, she stood straight, and waved back to the boys to follow.  _

_ The sheriff walked through the bullpen, dragging her fingertips across the first desk she passed. She was thinking of their next play, where to start with no one in town. Were Wynonna and Waverly safe? Doc? She left Kate and Mercedes at the Gardner mansion before everything went awry, what about them? Heading back to her office, she picked up the photo on the corner of the desk; her favorite of Waverly and her lying on a blanket at the park after their first picnic...  _

_ Jeremy and Robin shared a look of worry for their friend, seeing the hurt and frustration on her face. Nicole stormed out of her office, “I need to go to my place.” She didn’t wait for a response as she headed to the front desk station, leaning down to open a cabinet. Grabbing two radios, she handed one to Jeremy and kept the other, before heading outside.  _

_ Surveying her local options, she headed toward the truck just across the street. Door was unlocked and the keys were in the visor. Not a doomsday situation, she’d call that a small town trend. Most Purgatorians were oblivious to the supernatural elements in their world. Cranking the key, she blasted her way home.  _

_ Pulling up the dirt drive and throwing the truck in park, she dropped the keys in the seat and slammed the door. Walking up to the porch, she looked toward the railing, playing back in her mind Waverly giving her the ring, that damn ring. She loved Waverly, she was it for Nicole. No matter what supernatural conundrums came their way, or however many times Wynonna created more of a mess, none of that matter to Nicole. But that moment, just after Bulshar’s attack on the homestead, (when Julian died, Wynonna almost died, not to mention Nicole’s revival), was driven by fear. Nicole wanted that moment, without a doubt, but on their terms.  _

__

_ Opening up the front door, the red-head walked into the drafty house. Picking up the ginger cat at her feet, she cuddled into her as much as the feline would allow. “You look like you’ve been eating your share.” Calamity purred under the attention before Nicole set her down. Looking around she counted several emptied whiskey bottles. On the kitchen table where she last sat with her friends, laid a wreck of papers. Looking closer she recognized the writing as Waverly’s; this was her research on the curse. Beneath the strewn papers were her notebooks and reference materials she had collected over the years.  _

_ Walking into the living room there was one of Waverly’s cork boards displayed with a giant map of the ghost river triangle; several notes pinned here and there throughout the forest. Turning down the hallway for the stairs she stopped in front of the carved message. “What the fuck?” she whispered, dragging her hands across the etched surface. Even more strange, there was a large men’s Hawaiian button up hanging off the stair banister. Eyebrow up, gun out she crept up the stairs, remembering where to let her feet fall in avoiding the creaky boards.  _

_ Passing the bathroom with nothing amiss, she heads begrudgingly to the room that held so many memories, just not the woman that helped create them. Softly pushing the door open a crack she sees the room is just as the pair left things; the bed was made up, Waverly’s book pile towered next to her side, some of Nicole’s uniforms hung neatly in the closet, and the angel bling was still making a home on the dresser.  _

_ She parted the clothes hanging and unlocked the safe at the back of the closet. On the top shelf she eyed a set of keys. Leaving the safe and it’s contents for now, she reset the lock. Making her way back to the bed she collapsed, curling into a ball, tears falling sideways, landing on the comforter. The bed still smelled like Waverly, hints of lilac.  _

_ Picking herself up, she detached the radio and turned up the volume as she stripped and went for the shower. Letting the hot water beat down her back she leaned against the opposite wall watching the water turn less brown and more clear the longer she stood. Feeling revived physically, she dressed swiftly, dusting off her boots and donning her tactical belt full of goodies.  _ __  
_  
_ __ Back at the safe with a pack in hand she loaded up on ammo, traded out knives (breaking one in the mines), and slipped the keys in her pocket. Glancing over briefly at the velvet box, she shut the safe with finality. She didn’t plan on coming back here without her. Perusing the room to make sure she had what she needed, she grimaced at the dresser. Walking up she snatched up the bulky ring and threw it in her pocket to scramble about with the keys. 

_ Leaving a generous amount of food in Calamity’s bowl and filling her water tank, she pulled the door closed and started back toward town. Pushing through the doors of the precinct, she went straight back to the old BBD sector. Propping open the room, she slid the tall file cabinet away from the wall, exposing the hidden compartment. She lifted the panel away and inserted the key. Opening the small safe she pulled out a manilla folder and a pager straight from the 90s. Inside the folder were written instructions from Dolls. She shut the safe and slid back the cabinet. Dropping off her backpack on the table, she sat down looking over his notes, remembering his advice after they defeated Mikshin. “Listen, if anything happens to me, and there are no other options, use this.” as he placed the small key in her palm. She unrolled the map from the homestead, pinning it down on the table. Studying the forest, seeing the pattern, she was trying to gage where she would head next, were these her markings.  _

_ She picked up the radio from her bag and called out to the men, “Guys, you think you’d be willing to meet me at the station? How soon can you get here?” _

_ A minute later she heard Robin on the other end, “Hey Nicole, yeah we can be there in about fifteen, do we need to bring anything?”  _

_ “We are headed for the forest, so wear sturdy clothes, and bring anything you may want for that terrain. I have stuff here for you guys as well.”  _

_ “Sounds good, see you soon.”  _

_ ~~~ _

_ Pulling up to the edge of the woods, Nicole parked the truck and slid out of the cab. Grabbing her pack out of the bed and securing her belt and shoulder holsters. She had technically deputized Robin, and both him and Jeremy were armed. Jeremy preferred his small gun, but Robin and her both carried standard issue.  _

_ Following the map while Jeremy navigated with the compass, they made their path through the trees. Encroaching on their destination, the three could hear voices. Nicole turned to the two men and gestured for them to stay put as she went on ahead.  _

_ “You’re sure you can see them?” _

_ “Yes, Nedster, I’m sure.” _

_ Two familiar voices Nicole was only too happy to hear. She walked up behind them, “Ain’t that a sight for sore eyes.” She grinned wide when Wynonna turned around.  _

_ The oldest Earp launched at the red-head, “What took you so long?”  _

_ Wrapped in a vice grip, Nicole tried her best to comfort the brunette. “Got here as fast as I could,” she chuckled. “Fill me in, what did I miss, where are the others?” She looks over to Nedley, “I thought you were supposed to be fishing.”  _

_ Nedley grunted, “Well, ya know.”  _

_ Wynonna pulls back from the hug staring intently at Nedley.  _

_ “Wynonna…” Nicole probes for information.  _

_ “Wynonna, where is Waverly?” Nicole asks, patience wavering the longer the woman doesn’t meet her eyes.  _

_ “She is with Doc.” Finally looking up to meet brown eyes, “They uh, are slightly trapped, and missing at the moment.” Kicking at the ground, taking a shallow breath, “In the erm Garden. But some good news, Bulshar is gone. For good this time. And I’ve got Peacemaker back.”  _

_ “Wy, what happened?” Really trying to reign in her frustration and keep calm with the Earp sister in front of her, “Help me understand, what is your plan, what have you tried so far?” Just then Robin and Jeremy walk up behind Nicole, taking in the scene before them.  _

_ “What’s going on guys?” Jeremy pipes up, sensing the tension in the group.  _

_ Nicole perched her eyebrow at her friend, still waiting for more information.  _

_ Wynonna wandered over to a fallen tree and slumped down, taking a lung full of air to unravle the events that led to this moment. “Waverly and I left you three at the homestead--” _

_ “After you drugged us.” Nicole added.  _

_ Wynonna didn’t respond for the moment, “And we came here, to stop Bulshar from entering the Garden. He made himself mortal by breaking the curse and had Peacemaker; he just had to take the stairs. Waverly climbed the stairs, using her claim and her father’s sword to name me the new champion, Guardian of the Garden. Then I was able to see the stairs and take on Bulshar, but she couldn’t come back down; she was trapped by this forcefield thingy. I stabbed Bulshar through the head with Peacemaker, not a gun anymore, when he morphed into full snake and poison bit me. Doc showed up out of nowhere, I had left him bound in the barn with a rope soaked in holy water, so not sure how he escaped. He sucked out the venom, but then some nasty tree root monster came out of the door at the top of the stairs and carried Waverly off. Doc was able to follow, I think he’s still a vampire so none of it really makes sense. You supposedly have to be mortal and righteous to get in. I couldn’t follow. The same thing keeping Waverly from coming back down the stairs, wouldn’t let me climb them. The door shut, there was a flash of light, and then I woke up to no stairs, carrying Doc’s pistols and this sword.” _

_ Nedley spoke up, “Then she came back to town and we were the only two left. We have been searching for the entrance ever since. Wynonna is the only one that can see the stairs, so I’m more assisting at this point.”  _

_ “I can see them,” Jeremy admitted. “Or I have seen them at least.”  _

_ “So that’s the plan, look and hope to find the stairs?!” Nicole was done with this. Wynonna constantly forced her out. Constantly left her behind while she ran off putting Waverly in danger. “We could have been here Wynonna. She’s alone in there, with a questionable vampire and who knows what else. What if you can’t find these stairs?” _

_ “I don’t know.”  _

_ “That’s our only lead then? I have your map, how long have you been searching this area?”  _

_ “We’ve been doing nothing but searching, Nicole. Day and night.” Nedley spoke calmly.  _

_ She nods looking to her mentor, “You have covered a lot of ground in a few days. What about the name at the homestead, Valdez?”  _

_ Wynonna quirks her eyebrow, “How much time do you think has passed?” Nedley gently asks the young sheriff.  _

_ “What are you getting at, sir? _

_ “It’s been weeks since...everything.” Wynonna looked at Haught with concern in her eyes.  _

_ “How many weeks?” Nicole demanded softly. _

_ “At least three, time loses its worth when the world stands still.” Nedley answers. “Where were you guys?”  _

_ “Trapped in the mines.” Robin contributed, seeing Nicole fading fast.  _

_ “Shit, we didn’t think anyone else was still in the triangle.” the old man admitted.  _

_ Jeremy walked over to Nicole, pacing at this point. “Nicole…”  _

_ “God dammit!” She shouts and then looks over toward Wynonna. “You do it your way and I’ll do it mine.” She walks off leaving the four at her back.  _

_ Jeremy starts to follow, but Robin stops him. “Let her go, she needs space more than she needs friends right now.” _

_ Nicole arrives back at the truck, throws her pack in the seat and jumps in the driver's side. Opening her bag she retrieves the pager. Looking back into the forest, she punches in the code and sends it off. Not ready to bury any hatches, she throws the truck in reverse, formulating new plans as she drives. _

_ *** _

Wynonna wakes up to an aerial strike from an orange blur, when the cat dive bombs her stomach. “Oof, dammit CJ. I got it, you want food.” She rolls over checking the time, “Fuck, it’s way too early dingus.” She gets up anyway, off to feed the beast. Opening the cupboard she sees the food container only had a few morsels left in the bottom. “Looks like you’re eating with me this morning.” Wynonna, stumbles over to the mini fridge kept in the apartment. Opening the small cooler, she remembers she hasn’t exactly gone to the local market to pick up any food. “Actually we’re dining out.” The ginger continues to stare at the hot mess, unimpressed. 

Looking after the cat has given Wynonna some small purpose in the dread of self-loathing. Also, Nicole wasn’t really up for the task at the moment. So the unlikely pair had been kicking it ever since. She swiped an old shoelace from the closet, left by one of the inhabitants over the years, and fashioned a makeshift leash for the cat. There was no way she was taking that devil driving again. Slipping on her boots, the pair sauntered over to the station. If Wynonna had any care at all left regarding her reputation, she wouldn’t be caught dead, but as it was, this was her life now. She wasn’t ashamed of one of the few friends she had, so she proudly steered Calamity through the doors and headed back to meet the others. 

Nedley looked up at their entrance, and chuckled at the sight. The toughest woman he ever met, walking a cat. “Shut it, Randall.” She went over to the fridge pulling out someone’s lunch meat. Leaning down she untied the string and let the cougar feast on the scraps. Walking back over to Nedley she inquired, “Where’s Red?” 

He nodded toward the office, “She was here all night, I told her to get some sleep and that I’d wake her when everyone got in. I don’t think she has been sleeping much at all.” 

She frowned, “I don’t know what to do.” She held herself, watching the cat scarf down the meat. 

“Hey, you’re doing everything you can. Right now we’re a bit in the dark, but we’re bound to stumble onto something,” he encouraged. “Jeremy’s as smart as a whip, and he has been digging through anything and everything related to the Garden and Valdez. 

She nods, wiping at the asshole tear making an escape. She knew they were doing all they could, but it wasn’t enough. They weren’t any closer than they day they were lost behind that red door. 

After Nicole had learned of their vanishing act, and the time lost, she went on her own mission. A cold trail Dolls left. It was a lead she hung onto for weeks. She went through the proper channels to connect, and when nothing came of that, she went in search of the old BBD division that packed up long ago. Dead ends everywhere. When Nicole came back, sporting a motorcycle that Wynonna was supremely jealous of, she filled them in on her efforts. 

_ “Dolls left me a last resort contact. Someone left on the inside of Black Badge that tried to help him escape when he was younger. Someone so deep in that the lines blurred, but he said they would help, they could be trusted enough to do what was right. I followed his instructions to a ‘T’, but the trail never amounted to anything. I can’t give up, we can’t give up. So if we’re left with a stair search then so be it. Tell me how I can help.” _

Jeremy and Robin walked in shortly after Wynona arrived. “Morning guys,” Robin greeted. Even Jeremy looked hopeless. Wynonna hated this. 

Nedley cleared his throat, “I’ll um, go wake up Haught.” He shuffled off toward the closed office. Quietly opening the door and leaving off the light, not trying to be too harsh with the wake up call, he gently shook the red-head awake. “Nicole…”

Suddenly, she sat up abruptly. “The greenhouse.” 


	7. Mr. Sandman, Bring Me A Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We are still following the original Purgatory timeline. Everyone is still stuck in limbo trying to make sense of things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone is staying safe. Black lives do matter. Always. Covid still sucks. And Trump is the fucking worst. 
> 
> Be kind to yourself and one another.

_ Hands combed through her hair, and she felt the warm sun on her face, blissfully enjoying the moment; not daring to open her eyes. The lap was soft and safe, and a sweet melody permeated the air. That voice was home. When Nicole opened her eyes, she looked up into familiar hazel eyes, “Waverly?”  _

_ “Hm?” she acknowledged, still weaving her fingers through red hair.  _

_ They didn’t often get time alone, just to be with each other. They had been dating for over a year now, but in many ways things were still so new. This was nice. Laying on a blanket with the packed lunch Nicole surprised Waverly with.  _

_ “This is nice. I wish we had more days like this.” the deputy admits.  _

_ Waverly leans down and kisses her forehead gently, “Mm, me too.” Nicole closes her eyes again, sporting a smile of contentment, happy to enjoy this space, cherishing it before it got lost to the absurdities of their lives.  _

_ It couldn’t have been but a minute later and the red-head had drifted off. Little sleep, non stop demon hunting, and a lullabye will do that to you. Who knows how long it was, but Nicole woke to Waverly holding her face between both of her hands.  _

_ “Nicole!” Waverly seemed alarmed and desperate.  _

_ The officer heard the panic in her voice. She couldn’t have been out for very long. “What is it, Waves?” she asked sitting up, reaching to link their hands together.  _

_ Waverly was shaking her head, like she was trying to forget a bad dream. “This, this isn’t...” the shorter woman paused, looking around them, “I need you to do something for me.”  _

_ Cocking her head to the side in confusion, as concern was overtaking her features, Nicole searched out the desolate property for danger. “Waves, anything. What can I do?” She met her gaze and began running soothing circles across the back of Waverly’s hand.  _

_ The younger frazzled woman ran her hand through her locks trying to collect her thoughts. “We’re running out of time.” Waverly stated. Nicole was trying to remember what they had that was going to cut the date short. Quirking her eyebrow, getting ready to ask just that, Waverly bowled over her question, ready with more to say.  _

_ “The Gibson’s property, the old green house--”  _

_ Nicole’s mind was racing, that is where Waverly was cornered with Jolene. “Waves--” _

_ “Babe, I need you just to listen. The ring…” _

_ Nicole’s ears rang for a moment and her palms itched with sweat. How did Waverly find out about the ring? _

_ Realizing the red-head’s mind was somewhere else, “Nic.” Nicole stopped fidgeting with the hem of her shirt and looked at Waverly directly. “Focus, baby. I need you to take the ring, Julian’s ring to the greenhouse.” _

_ Julian? Her mind was reaching, it felt like traveling through thickets, trying to understand. Julian? Julian?... “Charlie?” she whispered.  _

_ Waverly nodded encouragingly, “Yes, Charlie and Julian are the same person. I need you to remember. His ring, my ring, it’s the key. I need you to go to the greenhouse.” She reached out to hold Nicole’s face with her free hand, caressing her cheek. “I’m sorry, I know this doesn’t make much sense.” _

_ Nicole looked into soft eyes, watching tears fall barely visible down tanned skin. She hated to see Waverly cry. Leaning forward she pulled the younger girl into her arms, “Hey, it’s ok, whatever you need.”  _

_ Waverly gripped the strong shoulders tightly, “Please hurry, Nicole.” _

_ Nicole pulled back to search the other woman’s face, she was beyond confused.  _

_ “Nicole”  _

_ Trying to answer, but her body wouldn’t respond.  _

“Nicole!” a gruff voice spoke, shaking her shoulders.  __

Opening her eyes, she saw Nedley. Her body was stiff on the old couch. She smelled crappy coffee. “Waverly?” She sat up abruptly, “The greenhouse.” 

Ignoring the delirious woman, “Sorry to wake you, everyone’s here. Figure we should get going.”

She rubbed her face harshly with both hands, trying to hold onto the fleeting memories. “Greenhouse?” she asked herself. Waverly and a greenhouse. It was like a memory; a distorted one. The picnic date was fondly held in Nicole’s brain. In her awoken state, the dream faded like water in her hands. It had felt familiar and comfortable, but off, and...she couldn’t remember. What a weird, painful dream. It all seemed so real, Waverly’s soft skin, the singing, all of it. 

Nedley eyed the crazed girl. “I’ll leave you to it. We’ll meet you in the conference room.” 

She nodded to the man, “Ok, thanks.” She felt that nagging feeling of forgetfulness, like losing something you don’t know you’ve lost. She closed her eyes trying to reach back to her blissful dream. The dream that had the only thing she needed. She hadn’t been letting herself sleep ever since...well not like she’d been depriving herself, she just couldn’t. Her body craved some R&R, but her mind wouldn’t stop. Her search couldn’t stop. 

Standing up to shut the door so she could change clothes, she heard voices from the other room. 

“She needs rest, we can’t let her go out today. She’s delirious.” Nedley whispered in that old man way that had no quality of quietness. She scrunched her brows in resentment, her mind was sound. She thinks. She strained her neck to hear more of the conversation.

“Good luck with that,” Wynonna scoffed. 

“Delirious?” Jeremy asked. 

“She popped up like a daisy rambling, didn’t even recognize me at first I don’t think.” the retiree frowned. 

“She did just wake up,” Robin offered. Sweet Robin.  _ Thank you Robin _ , Nicole thought. 

Nedley turned to Wynonna, “You need to talk some sense into her. I’m just the old timer she amuses from time to time.”

Nicole shook her head, when did she turn into the basket case they were all trying to cautiously step around? She was steady, calm. She used to be. “Get your shit together, Haught,” she whispered to herself. She grabbed her clothes and decided on a shower. She couldn’t honestly remember the last time she did shower. She made her way back to the locker room, hoping there were some leftover toiletries she could snag. 

Walking back toward the bullpen, a little rested, a lotta clean, and slightly confused about her morning, she dropped off her things in her office and went to see the others. 

“Morning,” she smiled. The looks she got. She would have laughed if she weren’t the one on the receiving end. 

“You showered,” Robin noted.

“Yeah, sorry to keep you waiting.”

“Uh no, no worries, right guys?” Jeremy exclaimed. Way too excited his friend smiled in his general direction. 

She nodded, “So I was thinking we could--”

“Jeremy, Robin and myself are going to head out to the trailer park. We think there could be items we looked over. Bobo had to have had information outside of his scrambled brain.” Nedley cut her off. 

Nicole closed her mouth. “Uh right, good call.” The three barely waited around long enough to hear her response. Jeremy gave a short wave before scurrying after the other two. 

Nicole realized the set up. Sizing up her options left alone with the crass woman she couldn’t even make eye contact with, “Look--

“Taking a break from the trees today, Red. We’ve gotta go back. Got a love letter to figure out.” Wynonna started for the door slinging her jacket on and grabbing the keys. 

This caught Nicole’s attention, “Go back? Love letter?” 

“Home. Valdez.” she shouted already halfway out the door. 

Nicole looked up toward the ceiling, silently cursing Nedley, before she snatched her pack and followed Wynonna out the door. 

Tying up her bag, she looked over to Wynonna through the open window. She nodded, slipped on her aviators, like a badass, a clean badass, and mounted her bike. She kicked up the stand and started the engine. 

“So, I’ll meet ya there?” Wynonna held onto her steering wheel, shouting over the roar. 

Nicole hit play on her bluetooth without responding. Jetting forward over the sidewalk, not bothering to mind basic traffic regulations, she sped off in the direction of the Earp homestead. 

Wynonna let her head fall back against the seat, “This is gonna suck.” 

***

Wynonna drove through the dust, finding when it settled that the red-head still sat atop her bike, hands tightly attached to the bars and feet planted firmly on the ground. Nicole didn’t even move when the blue truck door squawked against the Earp’s force; she just stared, unwavering at the house. The music was still blaring from her speakers, and Wynonna hadn’t noticed the song selection until now. Metallica’s ‘Enter Sandman’ cut through the still property. To her knowledge no one had been out here since she came to drag the unwilling feline with her to the bar. 

The wild-haired brunette was about to encroach on Nicole’s space, but thought better of it and headed for the house instead. Opening the door and letting the screen door slam shut startled the rider. Hearing the silence rather than the metal band, Wynonna pushed forward toward the staircase. When the door slammed a second time, Wynonna didn’t bother looking toward the entrance as she studied the carved name in the wood. 

“I don’t know what you and Nedley were thinking we’d find here. Just a name and a lot of dust. Not like Waverly and Doc will be dropping by later.” Nicole crossed her arms glaring at the carvings. Wynonna understood any eye contact was off the table for them. The speaking was usually out of bounds as well, but, well it was just them right now; no go betweens to buffer the animosity. 

“No shit Sherlock. You’re going coo coo in those woods, you need a change of pace. Plus, Calamity needs more food.” She stood up straight, leaving the red-head be, and made her way to the kitchen. There were empty whiskey bottles covering the table like a chess board. She walked toward the pantry in search of kibbles n bits, but for cats.  _ Bingo.  _ Grabbing the meow mix, she gently placed/tossed the prize on the table. “Shit” she exclaimed, staring in horror as all but two of the bottles crashed to the floor. 

“Earp, what the hell was that?” Nicole’s voice became increasingly louder as she rounded the corner. Seeing the shattered glass vaulted across the floor, most likely in the living room as well, she massaged her temples, cradling her head in her hand. “For fucks sake, Wynonna.” 

“Don’t worry, I’ll take care of it boss lady,” she mockingly saluted. 

The tall woman rolled her eyes, “Whatever.” She exited back into the hallway, leaving Wynonna to pick up the glass. 

_ Do we even have a broom? Where would I keep a broom if I were Waverly?  _ She opened the pantry once more, and then other smaller cabinets in the kitchen, and then under the sink. “Really?” the unimpressed voice caused the brunette to knock her head, abandoning her search.

“What?” she asked, rubbing the top of her head. 

Nicole walked straight past the shorter girl, coming back a moment later with a broom in hand, while throwing the dustpan to the floor. “Next to the dryer, Wy.” 

Wynonna hummed in acknowledgment, as Nicole retreated back from whence she came. 

As she swept up the last shard, seen to her lazy eye, she dumped the contents into the trash and leaned the tools against the wall. She couldn’t hear Nicole, she better go check on her. Wandering back toward the stairs and finding no gingers, she made her way up the steps.  _ Would she even go in there?  _ Seeing the light trickling out of the room, she walked soundlessly over to the doorway of Waverly’s room. Nicole was standing at the window, looking out across the property. Their “backyard” was acres of plains and trees and a serene pond Wyatt likely dug himself. There were garden beds left unattended and overgrown since Waverly wasn’t around; just another reminder of the loss seeping into their world. 

“Kitchen is safe for the most part. Find anything interesting?” 

Nicole shook her head without looking back toward her, “No, I was trying to see if anything was missing from that last day, but everything seems to be here, just as we left it. Valdez just came to carve up the wall? It doesn’t make sense. No other information, nothing missing…” 

“You guys.” Wynonna cleared her throat, “Nicole, you were missing. I came back for you, but CJ was it.” Nicole turned toward the woman, just for a moment to study her face. Her eyes were mostly empty surveying Wynonna’s features, taking in the information. The shell of her friend stood right in front of her, but Nicole was just as gone as Doc and Waverly. 

Nicole sat on the bed, on Waverly’s side, before she could catch herself. Wynonna sighed and joined her; flopping back onto Nicole’s pillow. She turned her head and stared into the closet. She didn’t spend much time in here, she hadn’t noticed how much of Nicole’s stuff had moved in with her. The uniforms hung neatly in the closet. The nightstand held some leadership books,  _ gross _ , and a basic alarm clock. Swinging her head back around the room, her eyes caught the flash of something behind the uniforms. She slowly rolled off the bed to investigate. Nicole was still staring out the window. 

Parting the clothes like the red sea, she saw the hidden compartment with the small safe. “What is this?” 

Nicole whipped her head in Wynonna’s direction. Before she could be stopped, Wynonna helped herself to the opened box of treasures. Lot of tactical junk to be expected by an outdoorsy type, some documents lay on the bottom, and...Wynonna gasped at the small velvet box. 

“Nicole?” 

“Don’t” Nicole walked over and shut the container and spun the dial. 

“Haught-” 

“Wy, please?” she begged her friend. And turned to leave the haven where time stood still, but waited for no one. 

Following the long-legged woman, practically jogging to keep up, Wynonna was panting coming down the stairs. “You can’t just keep walking away ya know.” 

Nicole was draped across the open fridge door in search of something to erase the pain. Ignoring the comment she shut the fridge and shifted to the stash in the freezer. Dragging out the vodka, she unscrewed the top leaning against the counter taking a large swig. She arched her eyebrow at the older brunette, daring her to speak more on the subject. 

Wynonna would have taken the bait were these pre-Garden times. She would have said something snarky to get a rise from the woman. Turning to look at her feet, she shuffled to the table to sit down. 

The taller woman scoffed, smiling around the bottle as she took another drink. “All out of words Earp? Didn’t think I’d live to see that.” 

Before Wynonna could plop down into the chair, she launched herself at the ginger, fist finding a home on jaw bone. Knocking the bottle and vodka to the floor, glass for the second time that morning covered the linoleum. 

Nicole held her face, shocked eyes locked onto the shorter woman. 

Wynonna still felt good about her decision. But the crazy eyes on the red-head gave her pause.  _ Nope. Still would do it again _ . And so she did. Before she could land the punch though, Nicole caught her fist, throwing her own against Wynonna’s ribs, tackling her to the ground. 

Before anything could be said, both women were in a full brawl, rolling on top of the broken glass. Nicole pinned her on the ground.  _ Dammit, I thought she would have been more fatigued. _ Wynonna knew Nicole had her in muscle, but she was scrappy. She had Nicole fighting to keep her leveled beneath her. “Give it up, Earp.” Nicole was breathing heavy, but still maintained the upper hand. 

“Fat chance,” she scowled up at the red head. 

“What is your problem?!” 

“You! Wake up Nicole. You need to be here. Fight. I can see it, you’re here, but you’re not. Not really. When did you stop?” 

“Stop what?” 

“Stop caring about my sister.”

“I haven’t, she’s the only reason I’m still here.”

“You’re not. You’ve given up.” Wynonna studied the face above her, waiting for the heat. 

“I’m out of options! There are no other leads. Every day we traipse into the woods, hoping for more answers, but nothing. I spent weeks chasing Dolls’ useless contact. He gave me so little information, I have no other way to retrace anything. I don’t see how we get back to the way things were; I don’t see us making it to the garden; even if we did, it’s been so long...and everytime I think of her, it breaks me that much more.”

Nicole hops off the floor, sifting through the cabinets for an alternative to the lost vodka. Hidden behind the almond flour (Waverly’s trick to keep anything hidden from Wynonna), she found a nice bottle of whiskey. 

Wynonna dusted off glass shards and went to retrieve two tumblers, meeting Nicole at the table. Pouring generously, the two women gulped in silence. 

“I’d die for her Wy. She’s it for me. But, I can’t save what I can’t find. She’s the smartest person I know. If anyone else were trapped, she’d find a way. But it’s her. And we’re here.”

Wynonna nods. She knows. She’s thought all of this herself. Waverly deserves so much better. This was the most the two had spoken to each other in months, certainly the most time they had spent together. She had missed the easily annoyed flat foot. It hurt losing Doc and Waverly up those stairs, only to lose her last cohort over a simple communication error.  _ Okay, I fucking drugged her.  _

“So, can you technically propose to someone, when you’re already married?” she quipped. 

Nicole looked up at her over the rim of her glass, while draining the rest of her drink. Setting down the cup and pouring another, “Oh that’s not mine. Doc had me hold onto that for when you finally pulled your head out of your ass.” 

Wynonna spit out her whiskey,  _ what a fucking waste,  _ Nicole laughed heartily.  _ Somewhere a ginger sprouted their first freckle. _

Smiling, trying to act offended, “Shut up.” 

They both just sat, enjoying the moment. “Ya know, Waverly proposed to me, just after Bulshar came here guns a blazin.” 

“Nu uh!”

“Yeah,” Nicole was going for shock factor at this point, but she was still shocked by the whole thing herself. “With Julian’s ring and everything.” 

“Well hot damn!” Wynonna cackled, slapping her knee. 

Nicole set down her drink suddenly, pulling it away from her mouth mid sip. “The ring,” she whispered. 

Wynonna lifted her brow, trying to keep up with the red head’s train of thought. “Huh?” 

Nicole looked right at Wynonna, “The ring!” She stood up knocking her chair backwards and sprinted over to her pack, fishing in the pockets. Tossing things out and all but dumping the contents onto the floor, she finally held up the object of desire for Wynona to see. 

‘How the fuck do you have that?” Wynonna questioned the woman.

“How do you mean? It was on the dresser upstairs when I escaped the mines.” 

“I thought Waverly was wearing that.” Wynonna thought out loud. 

This gave Nicole pause, “This fucking ring keeps boomeranging back to me.” She frowns at it, examining it in her palm. “I had this really strange dream this morning, just before Nedley woke me up. It was more like a memory; one of Waverly and I.” 

“Oh god, please--” 

“Not like that. We were out in the field out back, and shit it felt so real. But then it went off track. Waverly was stressed out about something.” 

Wynonna was trying really, but she wasn’t sure if she had delirious Nicole, drunk Nicole, or pissed Nicole in front of her. “Nicole…”

“This ring, it had something to do with this ring.” she fixated on it like Gollum from the shire. 

“You’ve not been getting much rest Nicole, I think your mind was just--”

“There was more, I just can’t remember, shit! It felt so real Wynonna, and really important.” 

“Pfft, doubtful, Nedley said you were going on and on about a greenhouse this morning.”

Nicole grabbed Wynonna’s shoulders, “Yasss, she told me I needed to get to the greenhouse, your greenhouse. Well, your mom’s greenhouse I suppose. To meet her there. Wy, we never went to that greenhouse together. I’ve never even been. It wasn’t a memory. What if she…” 

“Communicated with you,” Wynonna whispered. 

“Yeah…” Nicole wondered if she was crazy.

“Waverly would be the one to save her own ass. She would have to literally tell us how to save her. Fucking figures.” Wynonna chuckled. “We need to get that greenhouse.” 

“What about the others?” Nicole asked.

“I”m guessing time is a bit of an issue if she had to point our dumb asses in the right direction.” 

Nicole pursed her lips and hummed an acknowledgement. “Probably.” She flung her pack over her shoulder and followed Wynonna out the door. 

Wynonna slid into her truck, looking left to yell out directions to her friend. She jumped a mile high when the passenger door slammed shut. “Figured this made more sense.” Nicole stated matter-of-factly. 

“Sure, makes sense.” Wynonna responded nonchalantly; inside she was screaming, geeking out that her friend was finally showing up. 

***

“Do you think it will work?” the cowpire drawled, while casting out a vigilant gaze through the surrounding trees. They were bound to have company soon. 

Waverly’s eyes fluttered open, “I think. I hope. I could only meet her where she was, as she was. That Nicole didn’t know as much as our Nicole.” 

“We best get going, I suspect we have used up our allotted time.” He helped the woman stand before they made their way out of the clearing. 

In turning to lead Waverly somewhere safe, he saw her wipe her eyes. “They will not give up. I would not bet against those two.” 

“It felt so real Doc.” 

“I miss Wynonna too.” he offered. 

Suddenly the ground started quaking beneath their feet, and Waverly lost her footing. “Come on, we have got to go.” He picked the small, worn woman, in the tattered pink pants. She had discarded her boots long ago, they weren’t suited for long travels and constant running. Strapped on like a lemur she clung tight to his neck as he changed course. 

He veered off toward the thicker part of the forest. They had found the garden was designed to always bring them back to the center. It was a giant maze constantly looping back. They tried to fight their instincts, which subconsciously drove them right back to the core. 

Feeling the ground normalize he slowed his pace. “Are you ok?” 

She nodded into his shoulder, resting on his cushioned collar of his jean jacket. Before their heart rates could fully decelerate from the adrenaline, they heard the thunderous hoofs trampling their way from the opposite direction, making way for the ground to flutter once more. 

Doc growled, “We have got to climb Miss Waverly. They are herding us like sheep for slaughterin’.” He pried her arms from his neck and let her slide to her feet. Lifting her by the waist he hoisted her up the trunk of a large, mighty tree. 

She was tired, and hopeless, and scared. And cold. But she climbed, branch after branch, higher and higher until she was surrounded by only foliage and couldn’t view the ground. “Doc?” 

Doc turned as soon as Waverley was out of sight, ready to face the music. Appearing on each side of the trees were rows of huge scaly creatures standing on all fours, with large talons for claws and antlers atop their heads. They had massive jaws full of teeth, big enough to fit nicely on a t-rex skeleton. Their tails kept them balanced as their back feet were more to propel them forward with speed. Their brute strength and destruction came from their front. They were horrifically repulsive, and as Waverly and Doc quickly learned, they trample everything in their path. 

“Morning boys.” he greeted the beasts. 

A loud screeching had him falling forward on his knees as the bilgesnipes wailed in response. No doubt calling their master while crippling the man in front of them. Doc cradled his ears, as his head dropped toward the earth, trying to bury his head like an ostrich. He summoned all his strength, standing to look on at his opposition. He catapulted forward teeth first, ripping apart the creature closest to the tree. The second creature flanking the first whipped the cowboy with his tail. Doc only growled in frustration as he clipped both of its front legs, and smashed it’s skull with the severed limb from the first. 

Tirelessly he turned ready to make his mark on a third victim, when he heard, “Enough.” from a smooth voice that rang with finality. All of the bilgesnipes sat on their haunches following the command. Closing their throats their glands ceased emitting the deadly shrieks. 

Doc looked over toward the man. He floated down to the ground, being released by the thick vines that carried him into their midst. He was average in every way, looks, height, hair color. He wore a simple white suit, with a vest, and no shoes. He walked with purpose, not haste.”You have lived many lives, but none without suffering.” He spoke as though he was reading Doc like a recipe guide. 

“Who are you?” Doc spit, wiping his mouth, hoping to rid the taste of the vile insides from the creatures. 

“That is of no importance to you. Last I checked you shouldn’t even be here.” 

Doc ground his teeth, bearing the weight of his frustration on his molars. “What do you want?” 

“Her. Only her and you may leave.” 

“That is not going to happen.” 

“She is destined for this path, it has been recorded before even Julian.” Doc tightened his hands into fists. “Some might even say written in stone.” 

Doc swung a punch reaching for the man’s face. Before he could even make a fist, the man had vanished, appearing over on the other side of Doc. “You’re as trigger happy as Wyatt himself.” he smiled toward the tired protector of the tree. 

“Bulshar failed me, but anyone can be replaced. A fish is a fish, and it is plentiful. Balance matters and keeps the world in order. I’ll either take you as next in line after Bulshar’s dethronement, or I’ll be needing the angel mut. Only one will leave tonight. I’ll be back to hear the final decision.” 

Before Doc could even muster a response, the man in the suit disintegrated before his very eyes, leaving him alone at the base of the tree. He slid down the trunk, sitting with his knees folded into himself. 

“Doc? Doc?!” the flustered voice called seemingly further away the more it went on. 

He stood, removing his jacket, and lifting himself into the tree. “Waverly! I am coming, do you hear my voice? Holler out, I will come to you.” 

Waverly’s shoulders sagged in relief, “Best bet is up Doc. I can’t see anything; it’s like the tree grew as I climbed. It’s more full, more luscious.” 

“Are we still talking about the tree?” he chided the woman. 

“Har har, what took you so long?” her interest perked now that the real threat of solitary was gone. 

Doc halted his reach for the next branch, “Did you really not follow the chaos down below? I thought you were staying hidden, safe.” He corrected himself quickly. 

“I mean, I know the moose on crack were headed our way, but I thought you were right behind me.” 

“You did not hear anything shrill? Or, or any voices?” 

“Voices? What do you mean by shrill?” she asked. Luckily, Doc seemed to be heading in the right direction as she sounded louder than before. 

“Hm, interesting.” he noted. “The moose, as you call them, communicate how I imagine those baby plants scream in Howard Potter.” 

“Mandrakes?! You’ve been watching!” she smiles at the cowboy coming into view.

“There are marathons all the time.” He admits before plopping himself on the nearest branch across from Waverly. “Hard not to watch” he shrugs it off. 

“How did I not hear them?” 

“Trust me, it is a gift. Be grateful.” 

“I’m so sorry Doc.” she hangs her head. “This is all my fault.” 

“Now Miss Waverly, I believe none of this is your fault. Plus, I all but ran into this garden.” he chuckled, trying to cheer up the disheartened woman. 

She gently laughs, knowing he needs just as much encouragement. “Longest three days ever.” 

He smiles, “Indeed.” 

***


	8. The Earpies

Wynonna rolls over, feeling her face cling to her pillow as she pulls away. She must have been sleeping hard. Recon work with Doc and a bottle of whiskey will do that to a person. She wipes her mouth free of the drool with every intention of dirtying the other pillow as she rolls over, letting her head drop. Before her mind could collapse fully into sleep, she hears cabinets slamming shut and pans clambering on the stove. She groans, slowly opening her eyelids. “Fuck me.” she sighs. Rolling out of bed, well she had every intention of doing so gracefully, until she flops onto the floor. Eyeing the sheet constricting her legs, “Fuck you.” 

As she dances her way out of the binds, and picks up a shirt from the floor. Sniffing it, she slips it over her head, deeming it presentable for the loud mini Earp in the kitchen. Falling out of her room, she heads straight for the coffee pot. Which was empty. “Ah, one of those mornings.” she whispers to herself. “You’re up early.” Wynonna declares as she goes through the efforts of caffeinating herself. 

“It’s not early, Wy.” she grumbles without even looking over at her sister. Eyes focused on her task of mixing the pancake batter; the vegan mix that surprisingly wasn’t awful. 

“There’s still only one digit before the two dots. Early.” she retorts, carefully taking note of the angry chef. Once the coffee was brewing she filled the tea kettle for Waverly. Seemed like one of those times she needed to reach deep into her pocket and find her hostess bag of tricks. Reaching into the cabinet she pulled down Waverly’s collection of ass bags and nasty loose leaf varieties. Making an executive decision she selects the flavor she often saw Waverly reach for.  _ Blech. _ ****

“You were out late last night.” Waverly comments, as she aggressively stirred the mix, before adding blueberries to the bowl. 

“Doc and I were on a stake-out. The firefighters make for good entertainment.” She pauses as her sister raises an eyebrow questioning her methods. “Valdez has him on edge. I thought busy work, ya know?’ she shrugs leaning against the counter as she watched her sister take out her anger on the unsuspecting whisk. 

Waverly nodded as she began pouring the perfect circles on the skillet. Wynonna was sure Waverly was magic if for no other reason than her pancakes were perfectly formed. Every. Damn. Time. And always so fluffy. The oldest sister pulled the whistling contraption from the stove and loaded the cup with the awaiting brew. Letting the bag steep,  _ ugh she shouldn’t even know these terms,  _ she wandered over toward her own vice and filled the mug to the brim with the balck perfection. Holding the cup in both hands, she appreciates the scent wafting to her nose, alerting her senses that morning had its perks. 

Shaking her head, Wynona knew this morning was more Waverly’s than her’s. She set down her cup reluctantly, and snagged the almond milk from the fridge. Making the cup, with the best care she could take, she set it down beside the shorter woman, “How long have you been up, Waves?” 

Waverly saw the cup, and looked over at her sister. Tears were falling as she crumpled into Wynonna. The uncaffeinated Earp fumbled to catch the collapsing bundle of emotions. “That long, huh?” she chuckled worriedly over her sister, cocooning her in comfort as best she could. Wynonna reached around the girl, flipping the skillet off. She’d worry about extracting the cakes sealing to the surface later. 

***

Standing in the middle of the kitchen wasn’t conducive to Wynonna’s trick knee, but for Waverly, she’d allow it. Twenty minutes later, and it was time she acknowledged the ache. She uncurled the shorter woman, grabbing her hand and leading her to the couch in the next room. Silently, Waverly followed, resuming her position nestled in her sister’s embrace. Wynonna didn’t know a lot of things, but she knew her sister. She knew sarcasm and a gun wasn’t going to cut it. And whiskey didn’t solve everything, though she’d never admit that outright. “Waves…” 

The smaller girl unfolded herself, sitting up cross-legged facing her sister. Wiping her eyes, she sniffled, “I just...I’m, I’m so tired. And I’m angry. I feel like I can’t breathe, I’m so frustrated. And I feel so helpless. I can barely push through the fog. It’s hard to keep straight who holds what memories, while trying to unravel everything we barely know ourselves. And, Nonna. I miss her. So much it hurts.” 

Wynonna knew she and her sister carried the weight differently. Wynonna had outlets: Doc, whiskey, sleeping and ignoring things, pulling shit with Bobo, fantasizing about Dolls...but Waverly held on so tight to everything. If she couldn’t name it and put it in a tidy box, she shoved it down. And there were too many things she was cramming into her little head. A brilliant head, but the girl had too many monkeys shoved into that barrel. “Ok, I’m slow. You know this. The fake engagement. Explain to me why that’s necessary; like I’m five.” 

Waverly sighed, she knew her sister was playing dumb to let her sort herslef. Decisions had been made, for reasons. But she was having trouble seeing the big picture anymore. 

“Look just back up to the start of it.” Wynonna offered. “Might be easiest.” 

“To the broken tap?” 

Wynonna scoffed, “God no, I don’t want to hear all that.”

Waverly stuck out her tongue in response before recanting her tale. “Doc and I were stuck in the garden. Some mystery woman, Valdez, showed up, spouting off her mission to answer Dolls’ call. Before she could explain, Nicole suddenly appeared. Quickly followed by big scary creatures, the bilgesnipe. I was instantly surrounded by the warriors three, until Doc was cornered off by a few. Then one came after me. It all happened so fast, but one minute I was sure I was lunch, and the next a green creature launched itself in my defense. Doc was pinned on the ground, and Valdez was still fighting off the hoard coming from the other side. I couldn’t see Nicole. Then the bad man showed up earlier than promised. He taunted us, and then this unnamed being flung itself toward him. Before they could reach their intended target, Valdez wedged herself in its path. That’s when it clicked for me. It was Nicole. Somehow, Nicole had changed into this alternate form. She was so much taller, and stronger. But her hair was the same color, though longer. When Valdez inserterted herself, Nicole didn’t stop. Valdez was trying to calm down Nicole, while the mystery man came for me. Doc was still heavily outnumbered, but he saw the disadvantage. “Nicole!” he screamed. Nicole perked her head to the side, looking at the state of affairs. Valdez immediately went to restrain the beast, but Nicole was an unstoppable force and threw Valdez into the closest tree. Valdez collapsed. Nicole came for the man, and catapulted him high in the air, where she jumped in pursuit, following her prey. In mid air, she ripped him in half, like paper hotdog style, and let the dismembered body crash to the ground. She blasted toward Doc, halting his attackers with a few quick blows. Then she returned right back to my side, checking me over like a porcelain doll. Something so menacing, taking such care, was a weird beauty. Doc was watching from across the clearing with just as much wonder. Then he wandered over to our new comrade at the base of the tree; our new,  _ fallen  _ comrade. He watched her tattoo fade, as if the ink was never there. Nicole transformed back into our Nicole, falling on her knees, hugging my middle. She was sobbing into my stomach, gripping so tight. The bad man’s halves laid ten yards apart, until it extended its limbs with tree roots. Slowly mending itself together, the bad, bad tree-man stood and cranked its head back in place. Nicole didn’t notice, I didn’t notice (busy running shaky hands through red locks), Doc turned to see that last bit of the scene unfold as the man attached his head. “Nicole!” Doc hollered for the second time. Her head whipped around in time to see roots plunge into her core, lifting her high in the air in front of his vision. I screamed. The bad man laughed. Doc sunk his teeth into the recently repaired neck, ending the laughter. He ripped the limbs off the creature. Carrying his man of goodies, Doc quickly assembled a fire. “We have to burn the pieces.” Valdez was dead. The bad tree man experienced a forest fire. Nicole was dying, gulping for air, with a rotting tree through her heart. I pulled the ring from Nicole’s hand, and reset the world.” 

“That’s really a lot to unpack.” Wynonna noted.    
  


“Plus you add in all the time distortions and it’s truly a fun experience.” Sarcasm was always more pungent coming from someone that usually flexed sweetness.   
  
“Yeah you guys were on day three?” 

“That’s what Doc and I thought at least.” Waverly nodded. 

“So, based on your story, that was what, an hour ish?” Wynonna waited for the confirmation. “After Nicole disappeared I remember waiting for days in that greenhouse.” 

Waverly saw the vacant expression of hope lost mirrored on her sister’s face, replaying the unknown fear in her mind. 

“I think your time was off, Wy. I think that was the issue when Nicole reached out to Valdez.” 

“You make a good point this Friday,” 

“Sunday, Wy.” she laughed.    
  
“Whatever. So then Nicole turned into green She-Ra, kicking ass and taking names.” 

“Maybe She-Hulk is more fitting?” Waverly thought out loud. 

“Mm, yeah. Thoughts on that?” Wynonna kept pulling her sister through the sludge of material that was their life. 

“Mine radiation?” the smaller girl answered.

“What about Jeremy and Robin? They didn’t show any anger of the green persuasion.” 

Waverly cackled, “Erm well my thoughts are Jeremy isn’t entirely human to begin with.”

“He-man Penis of Power.” Wynonna interrupted. 

“And Robin, I think he has immunity built up from Bulshar’s essence running amok through his system.” 

“That potato lickin’ son of a bitch. Always got the good drugs, amiright?” 

Waverly quirked an eyebrow at this one. “Uh, so-”

“Do you think the new change of scenery kept tree-man a pile of ashes?” 

“I’m not really sure of anything with the reset,” the young Earp admitted. 

“You saved everyone, Waves.” Wynonna nudged her sister, shoulder to shoulder. 

“At what cost?” 

“I think we’ve already paid that price. Multiple times. This was our win.” Wynonna hoped to squander those doubts. 

“Well since no one is sure how I was even able to construct this new reality, Valdez included, it’s not safe to bring Nicole into anything now. I had a few things I tried to shift, and making her human was the hope. Ya know after the whole making her alive part. It was like trying to unweave parts of a tapestry, hoping to leave the bigger image intact. Bulshar’s curse had to stay broken. Dolls and Jeremy needed out of BBD. But as we’ve seen, things are still coming to pass that happened before.”

“Curtis and Shorty.” 

“Well it started at Curtis’ end I think, just before you came of age.” Waverly traced back the timeline in her head.

“Plus everyone seems drawn together, no matter how much distance I put in between us.” Waverly added. 

Wynonna laughed, “Well, two things. You opted to travel, so um yeah distance? Not so much. And second, you  _ knew  _ Nicole was in Boston.” Wynonna smirked. 

Waverly ducked her head behind a curtain of hair. 

“So, like I said, I can’t keep up with your brains, seeing as how I got all the good looks, but what’s the issue in being with Nicole?”

“Everything seems to be coming to pass, with or without the curse, I don’t want to connect the dots for destiny, just to lose Nicole again. I’d rather have her as a friend, than not have her at all.” 

“I’m not shortchanging it but what else happened besides Shorty? Dolls isn’t part-dragon. And he’s alive. The revenants are here, and they’re free of the curse, just like we are. Bobo is a goofy bastard, but he’s here, and he is fighting with us. He’s a good guy. I think you pretty much told destiny to fuck off.” Wynonna smiled at Waverly who was listening, but wasn’t looking her way. “Free will and all that.”

Still no visual acknowledgement of her words, “Your relationship didn’t cause her death Waverly.” 

“Oh? How do you add up those apples?” Waverly snapped.

“She would’ve been in that garden either way. That’s just who she is. Even if it was just me in there, the one person she couldn’t stand.” 

Waverly wiped eyes, for the zillionth time that morning/afternoon; whatever it was at this point.

“Know what I think we all need? Morale booster for the office. Take our mind off things.” 

Waverly waited for her to make sense. Complete thoughts were hard when your sister robbed you of coffee, she understood. 

“I need to make a reservation.” Wynonna stood up abruptly, heading for her room. When she came back out phone in hand. She offered Waverly a clue and shrugged, “Chiles.” 

Waverly gasped, “No!”

***

“What are ‘Earpies’?” Nicole muttered while staring at her screen. 

“Only one of the best nights you’ll ever have.” Bobo commented without breaking away from his task at his desk, organizing his bobble heads; he recently received a new figure to add to his collection. 

“I didn’t even know Wynonna knew how to use email.” she confessed. Given it was all written in the subject line, Nicole figured she wasn’t far off in guessing her boss’ abilities with technology. 

**_Friday 6pm Chiles. Mandatory. Earpies._ **

She looked at Fionna and shrugged. She’d have to ask someone else. Just then Waverly walked over to her desk. Things had been fairly awkward for the past few weeks since that night at the homestead. “Hey,” she smiled at the woman who seemed so unsure of her actions. 

“Hey!” Waverly sat on the edge of Nicole’s desk. “I um, wanted to know if you had any plans for lunch today?” 

“Actually, I don’t. Rose bailed on me. Something about being on a roll with a new formula.” Nicole shrugged, “What did you have in mind, Earp?” 

Waverly hesitated with the invitation at the recall of Rosita in their conversation. As if she was always a part of the picture. Nicole seemed so at ease with everything. Waverly decided she’d kick herself for shying away now, and held up a set of keys, “I know this great place, dog friendly and what not.” 

Nicole smiled, honestly she missed Waverly. Rosita was great, everything was easy, as if they’d been together for years. Waverly was Waverly though. Maybe this wasn’t such a great idea, the logical part of her brain thought, “Perfect! Should I bring anything?” 

“Just Fiona,” Waverly beamed, hopping to the ground, ambling back to her desk. Nicole couldn’t help but watch the small brunette leave. The interaction was no more than a few minutes, but no doubt it would be the highlight of her morning. 

***

When Nicole walked back into the office with Fiona from their excursion to the park, she found a note on her keyboard. 

**_I’m heading up to get things ready. You guys are welcome anytime :)_ **

Get things ready? How much planning went into this lunch? Knowing Waverly, probably extra. 

When Nicole shoved the door to the roof open, she saw just how much care Waverly took. She hadn’t bothered with Fiona’s leash and the dog sauntered over to Waverly’s side, nudging the woman’s free hand with her nose. 

“Hi sweet girl” she leaned over to give her as much attention as she asked for. 

Nicole walked over to the pair, “Waves, this is amazing.” She stood in awe, taking in the rooftop. It was cold, but Waverly had adorned the area with several patio heaters, the ones that looked like lampposts. She’d set up a hot chocolate bar, with marshmellows. There were two reclining lawn chairs with blankets folded in the seats. And a large makeshift dog bed in between. In the center was a table set up with a covered bowl and platter. ‘This is too much.” the words fell out of her mouth. 

“Not at all, I had help. Plus, I wanted to.” Waverly admitted. “I’ve missed you.”

Nicole turned to face Waverly directly, “I’ve missed you too. And rooftop lunches, this is hands down the fanciest. I’m gonna have to up my game next time.” 

Waverly chuckled, “Well please, have a seat. I hope you still like grilled cheese.”

Nicole gasped. Waverly smiled. “Is that tomato soup?,” Nicole wondered aloud. 

“Mmhmm” 

“You’re too good to me.” Nicole added. 

Waverly ignored her as she brought two mugs of hot chocolate to the table and sat down. “So are you coming Friday?” Waverly asked casually as she placed a sandwich on her plate and ladled some soup. 

“I thought it was  _ mandatory. _ ” 

Waverly rolled her eyes, “Ignore Wynonna.” 

“So what are the Earpies?” 

“What exactly did her email say?” Waverly tilted her head in frustration. 

Chuckling, “Not much.” 

Waverly nods, “Well, when we first started, we weren’t even sure we were going to be in business toward the end of the year. We just wanted to throw an employee appreciation for the crew. Wynonna likes to host this award show of sorts. Which is usually entirely off the cuff. And may or may not include drunk karaoke toward the end.”

Nicole just stares blankly at the Earp. 

“And she hands out various awards to everyone, that she has coined as ‘Earpies’.” 

“Ah, well then.” Nicole contributes. 

They stare at each other for a moment. And then bust out laughing. 

Waverly wipes her eyes. 

“I’m not sure I can afford to miss it.” Nicole winks. 

“It’s always a night to remember for sure.” the smaller woman smiles. 

“Is it company wide?” 

“Yeah upper office and Rosita and the delivery crew all go, which reminds me I’ll need to talk to Carl. I’m sure Wynonna left him off the invite.” 

“What is their beef, anyway?” Nicole laughs. 

“Honestly, I’m not sure Wynonna even knows at this point.”

***

When Nicole walked into the restaurant, hand in hand with Rosita, she peered around looking for the group. Hidden in plain sight, center stage, Wynona was queued up and ready to mc their evening. Bobo was running the sound board, and on the table she noticed a group of small golden statues. The Chilis had never hosted something so out of place, Nicole was sure of it. Wynonna even had on a tuxedo t-shirt under her leather attire. 

Glancing for a free table, farther away from the action, Nicole spotted two empty seats next to Waverly. She moved that direction without a second thought, gravitating toward the petite Earp. 

“Mind if we join you?” the red-head extended toward Waverly. 

The brunette smiled up at Nicole, “Not at all, here let me move my stuff.” She slid her purse off the seat in front of her and slung it across the back of her chair. Nicole appreciated her beautiful dress, and the toned legs underneath. The braid draped over her bare shoulder called to Nicole, but she forced her view back to Rosita. Pulling out the chair for her girlfriend, equally as beautiful, but open to reciprocating her interest, she realized she could be happy. Waverly was a great friend, Wynonna was a decent boss (and secret best friend), Fiona kept her busy, she was happy. 

When Champ collapsed in his chair next to Waverly, he smelt like he’d already started on the festivities. “Champ,” Nicole nodded toward the burly blonde with a tight lipped smile. 

“Sup, Haught.” he answered. “Rosita, you’re looking good.” He openly ogled the woman. Nicole ground her teeth and reached for Rosita’s hand under the table. Making eye contact with Waverly, she tried to communicate her apologies on behalf of his inappropriateness. 

Working to shift the conversation, “If I’d have known everyone was coming in their fancy attire, I would have made different choices when getting ready tonight.” She smiled at the group. 

“You look good to me baby,” Rosita chimed in, smiling at the taller woman while running a hand down her flannel clad bicep. 

Waverly downed her drink after eyeing the couple in front of her. Nicole, too busy with a fluttering stomach, didn't catch the eye roll with it. 

***

“And the award for “Hottest in the office” goes to our very own Doc Holiday,” Wynonna announced to everyone in the restaurant. 

Doc begrudgingly stood and walked over to Wynonna, reaching for his trophy, a little gold statue of a businessman with a briefcase, engraved with “Sexy Ass”. Wynonna smacked him on his back side as he turned to head back to his table. 

“For this next award, I wanted to honor our very own sweetheart. To the sister that does all the work, and has the biggest heart, here’s to you babygirl. “The whitest shoes in the office”, I’m not sure how you keep them so clean, but those keds always look like they just came off the shelf.” 

Waverly smiled at her sister, adoringly so, as she stood to accept her award. Before she could head toward center stage, Champ scoffed. “That’s because she’s uptight and doesn’t put out.” Just loud enough for all of the patrons to hear. 

Waverly’s smile dropped, as she sat back down. Nicole stood up, knocking her chair backwards, “Champ that’s enough.” Rosita was tugging on Nicole’s shirt trying to get her to sit back down. 

Champ arched his brow, meeting the challenge as he stood to face Nicole across the table. “Not sure how this is any of your business.” 

“You’re making it my business by airing out your dirty laundry in public. She deserves respect. You need to do better.” 

Champ growled, but before anything could happen, the manager walked over, “Please quiet down, or I’m going to have to ask you both to leave.” 

Nicole nodded in acknowledgement to the man, and picked up her chair, bracing to resume her evening. Champ leaned down and yanked Waverly’s arm, “Let’s get outta here.” 

“Ow, Champ! I’m not leaving.” 

Nicole once again caused her chair to fall backwards as she encroached on the couple. “Let her go Champ.” 

The big blonde man looked at Nicole in disgust. As he let go of Waverly, he swung his other arm in full force towards NIcole’s face. Nicole ducked easily, reading his slow drunken movements easily, before she charged forward knocking him to the ground. In that split second decision, Nicole saw green? She was outraged, but her eyes literally only saw green. Before she could do anything else to restrain the body underneath her, her mind flashed back. 

Like a movie playing on a screen, she saw herself and Wynona out of time…

***

_ Wynonna slammed the truck into park as she and Nicole exited the vehicle. Looking at the greenhouse that she hadn’t seen since Jolene, she shivered. Nicole saw, but didn’t comment. Following Wynonna through the threshold, Nicole viewed their surroundings. It was overgrown, and there was life everywhere; foliage covering every surface. It was still and quiet. All she heard was Wynonna trampling across the leaf covered earth.  _

_ She felt the weight of the ring in her pocket as she surveyed for any hint of its purpose. “So all we know is we need the ring, and here.” Wynonna stated bluntly.  _

_ “Pretty much” Nicole responded. She wasn’t there, but Waverly described the events a little bit; those of Jolene. It still made her blood boil that she was so blind to the demon; everyone was, but Waverley was hurting and she didn’t see. As frustrated red heads do, with slim hope on their minds, she blindly kicked at a tuft of leaves on the ground to release the anger from those past events that surely wouldn’t help them now. “Fuck!” Nicole shouted hobbling back on one foot, finding a bench to examine her stupid idea #42 of the day.  _

_ “What’d you do Sherlock?” Wynonna drawled.  _ __   
_   
_ __ “There is something under that growth over there, and I just kicked it, fuck that hurt.” she pointed toward the side of the greenhouse to the left of the center beam as she rubbed her foot. 

_ Wynonna walked over to the particular green section Nicole pointed towards and felt up the vines. Instead of hitting soft plant-like texture, she felt a cool, hard surface beneath. Parting the greenery, she saw stone. Looking up from her throbbing foot, Nicole saw the development and stood to join Wynona in her excavation. The two were shredding the growth to uncover the treasure. As more became visible, it became clear this was some sort of sculpture, but it didn’t seem warn. It seemed untouched in the elements.  _

_ Nicole worked her way up the top section, and pulled away the vines. Pulling back the final curtain, the redhead gasped at the reveal. Waverly. It was Waverly’s face. Wynonna looked up, and then stood looking at Nicole. “What the hell?” On the back of the figure were beautiful wings, large enough to carry ten bodies easily. In one hand, the figure gripped a sword, identical to Wynonna’s. The other hand was extended toward the onlookers, palm up. Nicole, without thinking, reached out her hand to intertwine their fingers together. Even with the unmoving stone, she felt more at home in that moment than she had in months.  _

_ Instantly Nicole felt a jolt from her pocket. Reaching inside she fished out the ring and offered it up to Wynonna. The Earp reached for the jewelry, simultaneously shrieking and retracting her hand as the ring dropped to the ground. As Nicole picked up the ring, Wynonna rubbed her hand watching the slight burn fade, “I think there was a reason Waverly called for you and not me with that message.”  _

_ Nicole nodded, not quite understanding any of its meaning. “What should I do with it?”  _

_ Wynonna shrugged, “Maybe we should call Jeremy.”  _

_ While Wynonna pulled out her phone, searching for the contact in her phone, Nicole fiddled with the ring. Again without thinking, she slipped the ring onto the figures open, left hand, placing it on the middle finger where it resided once before. Before either could react, Wynonna watched with the phone up to her ear as Nicole was there one second and gone the next.  _

_ Nicole was sure this is how Harry felt the first time he used a portkey. Nauseous and confused, she knew she wasn’t in the greenhouse anymore, but looking around she was still surrounded by so much life; here were more trees and less potted plants. Immediately she heard voices not too far off. Following the sound she made her way into a clearing where her heart leaped at the sight before her. There stood her precious girlfriend, fiance?, and Doc. She didn’t even care how much Doc betrayed her, she missed him too. There was also someone else, a darker skinned woman, with beautiful braided black hair. The mystery woman had soft facial features, but a serious look about her. Her bare arms reflected several intricate tattoos, and she was adorned with several weapons. The three were talking quietly until they heard Nicole encroaching. When Waverly locked eyes with the red-head her face beamed as she began to reach for the woman.  _

_ That’s when plans changed, as they always did. Creatures bigger and more vile than Nicole had ever seen surrounded the four. They were big and scaly, with huge monstrous antlers, and teeth large enough, and with enough back up rows to scare a great white in battle. They shook the earth as they circled in. The three instinctively circled up around Waverly facing the oncoming threat. Nicole reached for her guns, while their new companion armed herself. Doc simply was and looked ferocious about it.  _

_ It felt like hours and hours of battling off the hoard, while at the same time it felt like seconds. When Nicole eyed that Waverly in trouble she felt her body shift and leap into action. Her guns dropped to her side as she swung forward with innate and unrecognized strength. She attacked with ease the oncoming threats and headed toward their “master”. She knew how the games worked; take out the lead to end the battle.  _

_ Before she could meet the man, the new woman came into view. The woman, Nicole thought she heard someone call her Valdez, held up her hands in front of Nicole, an act like trying to calm down a wild dog. But Nicole was on a mission. She saw the threat and the threat had to go. If this woman was going to stand in her way, she’d have to go too. That’s when she heard Doc shout, “Nicole!” Immediately concerned for Waverly she gazed past the cowboy and locked eyes with the small woman. Noting she was still secure, she worried of nothing else in that moment, and returned back to her advances. Valdez was still trying to console the red-head form, “Not now, Nicole. We need a plan. He’s too strong.”  _

_ Enough was enough, Nicole was tired. She was tired of taking direction to back down or stay out of the fight, dammit. She swung her arm at the woman, like a fly, and knocked her towards a line of trees. Uncaring in that moment, she continued toward the man who was beaming at her with some sort of recognition and adoration.  _

_ “All grown up, aren’t we?” he chided.  _

_ Nicole snarled, grabbed the man and threw him high into the air. She leapt following his figure, where she ripped him in two. Landing perfectly on her feet, crouched down like a stealthy cat, she shook her head as if to clear it. Noting the rest of the scene she saw Doc surrounded, and shot over to his aid. Finishing off his opponents, she wandered over to Waverly, who was standing there in shock, while Doc huddled over Valdez laying at the base of the tree, unmoving.  _

_ Nicole released tension she was sure she’d had since the mines and made her way to Waverly. Gently looking over the petite woman, she checked for injuries until she felt satisfied. Nicole fell to her knees and hugged her girlfriend so tight, as if to promise to never let go again. Waverly was safe, they were safe. Wynonna would be so happy. She felt her face pool tears on Waverly’s stomach, but couldn’t find it in herself to care as she felt to comforting motion of Waverly’s touch in her hair.  _

_ The moment didn’t last long enough, before they heard Doc shout once more, “Nicole!” She stood up and put Waverly at her back, just before she took a direct plunge of tree roots to the chest, which lifted her high into the air. Her vision had gone from clear, to green, to black all in a few seconds. She heard Waverly scream, Doc snarl, and the shredding of a corpse, like hacking through a mighty oak. Soon she felt herself fall to the ground, and heard commotion. Someone, she assumed Waverly, held her head in her lap and was stroking her face. Then the young Earp reached for Nicole’s hand and removed the ring from her finger. Nicole wasn’t even aware she carried that; last she knew it was still in the greenhouse with Wynonna. She heard Waverly lean down, kiss her lips, and then whisper, “Not today baby…” before her mind faded completely.  _

_ *** _

When Nicole came too, back in the present, back in the Chiles where she sat atop Champ she froze. Looking down at the worthless man, she took in the faces watching her with baited breath. Wynonna holding back the manager, watching eagerly, almost looking as if she could be the one to punch Champ Hardy. Doc just watched, wondering how this would turn out. Champ looked mortified. Rosita looked pissed. Bobo looked amused, like this was the best night of his life; also like he knew Nicole was going to get in trouble and he couldn’t freaking wait to rub it in. Waverly. Waverly looked like she knew. Like she knew exactly what Nicole had just experienced. The realization was clear on the small brunette’s face. She looked guilty, and sorry, and worried, and scared? 

Nicole stood up, and walked toward Waverly. “This whole time?” Waverly shook her head, understanding the question without quite meeting Nicole’s eyes. “Look at me, Waves.” The shorter girl complied, with tears in her eyes. Nicole had so many emotions she couldn’t bother to name, but she knew the leading contender was anger. 

She grabbed her coat from the chair on the floor and felt for her keys. Feeling the clanky metal, she peeled off her house key. “Rose, can you stay with Fiona tonight? I’ll have my neighbor, Robin, grab her the rest of the week. I’m sorry, I’ve got to go, can you find a ride?” 

Rosita just nodded, dumbly, accepting the key and the terms that didn’t feel negotiable. 

Nicole swung her jacket over her shoulders and left just as quickly. And just like that the Chiles went from entertaining, to chaotic, to solemn. 


End file.
